LAS 5 FASES DEL DUELO DIGO DEL AMOR
by YonaSakuraAkatsuki
Summary: HISTORIA 100% YAOI CONTENIDO ADULTO MAYORES DE EDAD LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SINO A SU CREADORA Es producido por el estudio de animación MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsurō Kubo. El diseño de personajes estuvo a cargo de Tadashi Hiramatsu


**YURI ON ICE**

 **LAS 5 FASES DEL DUELO… DIGO DEL AMOR**

 **NOVELA CORTA**

 **SINOPSIS:**

Los sentimientos son confusos, al principio puedes odiar a una persona, luego puedes sentir confianza, admiración y un sin número de sensaciones, pero él alguna vez escucho que alguien decía **"Del Odio al Amor solo hay un paso"** , estaba aterrado ante esa posibilidad, negaba dentro de sí que eso fuera real, sin nada más que hacer se acercó a su amigo, de echo a su único amigo.

Su leal amigo le dijo que estaba Enamorado, él por supuesto lo negó, entonces su amigo le dijo **"sabes tienes el típico comportamiento del duelo, pero en vez de duelo es AMOR"** , con una exclamación fuerte bebió el café de un solo golpe, sin embargo su amigo prosiguió "solo piénsalo, además por ahora estas en la primera Fase Negación y aun te faltan 4 más, ¿quieres un buen consejo? Acéptalo de una vez y declárate.

No, definitivamente él NO está enamorado, NO lo está, NO lo está y NO lo está, pero si no está enamorado ¿porque siente todo aquello? Y ¿por qué después de tanto tiempo?

Les recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen si no al estudio de animación MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsurō Kubo. El diseño de personajes estuvo a cargo de Tadashi Hiramatsu, la historia es 100% mía, **EN ESTA HISTORIA CAMBIARE LAS EDADES DE ALGUNOS EDADES JEJEJEJEJE**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **NEGACIÓN**

Era un día común y corriente para dos rusos quienes patinaban para comenzar una nueva rutina, ambos tuvieron que parar pues Giorgi les aviso que Yakov tenía varios avisos que dar, al llegar Yakov les había anunciado de algunos cambios a los reglamentos que se habían dado por parte de la Grand Prix, uno de ellos la apertura de la categoría mixta donde participarían hombres y mujeres lo cual sin duda emociono a Mila, el que más les llamo la atención fue en la cual anunciaban que podían reclutar al menos a 1 patinador masculino y 1 patinador femenino o los 2 podían ser varones o mujeres como representantes de su país y lo que más los sorprendió fue saber que Yakov ya había reclutado a dos varones, pero no les dijo quiénes eran, solo que llegarían dentro de dos dias

-vamos Yakov ¿Quiénes son? Pudiste decirnos antes y darte sugerencias- Viktor estaba demasiado intrigado y más porque tal vez esta era la única oportunidad que tenía para pedirle perdón a su Cerdito y tratar de recuperarlo

-no molestes Vítya, ya lo sabrán en dos dias, asi que sigan entrenando- Yakov se retiró del lugar, aún tenía que terminar de arreglar algunos asuntos con la entrenadora de los jóvenes, por lo cual al entrar a su oficina, tomo el teléfono para ultimar detalles

-buenas tardes entrenador Yakov, estaba esperando su llamada- aquella entrenadora era bastante alegre, pero tambien podía llegar a ser de temer y eso lo descubrió cuatro años atrás

-buenas tardes entrenadora Minako, ya les he dicho a todos que llegan dentro de dos dias, aunque aún no les dije quiénes eran-

-es lo mejor, asi se llevaran una gran sorpresa, no sabe cuánto ansió ver la cara que pondrá-

-yo ya me la imagino, aunque la verdad en cuanto anunciaron los cambios al reglamento no dude ni un segundo en pedirle que Katsuki y Kenjiro se unieran a las filas Rusas, son muy buenos, pero dígame Katsuki ha dicho algo de ¿porque él y Vítya se alejaron hace 5 años?

-lo lamento pero Yuuri nunca nos dijo nada, dijo que no valía la pena ni siquiera mencionarlo, al principio pensé que nuevamente entraría en una depresión y más porque en aquel entonces gano la Plata, pero cuando regreso, regreso con mucha determinación, comenzó inmediatamente con sus entrenamientos, me pidió ser su Coach, posteriormente le pidió a Minami que se unieran como equipo y ambos resultaron ser excelentes, Minami tambien trato de averiguar que había pasado, pero Yuuri nunca le dijo nada, cuando usted llamo para pedir que se unieran al equipo Ruso, pensé que Yuuri se negaría, pero no lo hizo, todo lo contrario, dijo que era una excelente oportunidad, le pregunte que si estaría bien con la presencia de Viktor y él dijo que no le interesaba su presencia y que le daba igual que él estuviera ahí o no-

-bien supongo que tal vez algún día sepamos lo que ocurrió, Vítya tampoco me dijo nada a su regreso, me extraño que abandonara a Katsuki, estaban muy unidos, incluso pensé que iban muy enserio con eso de casarse-

-nosotros tambien lo pensamos, pero no insistimos más en el tema, ya que vimos a Yuuri determinado en seguir con el patinaje-

-precisamente esa determinación me llevo a quererlos dentro de las filas Rusas, Vítya lo entreno para el primer Grand Prix y obtuvo la plata, pensé que se retiraría pues no supimos nada de él, pero nos llevemos una gran sorpresa, en la segunda competición se llevó el oro, dejando a Vítya en segundo y a Yuri en tercero, desde entonces esos tres han estado compitiendo arduamente-

-lo sé, ya son cinco años, Yuuri está determinado en ganar en la rama varonil y en la mixta, en fin, ya me llegaron todos los documentos y todo está listo, partimos esta misma noche, nos vemos-

-hasta pronto entrenadora, su vuelo estará llegando cerca de las 6:00 hora Moscú, iré por ustedes directamente al aeropuerto-

Yakov termino su llamada, pero la puerta fue abierta impulsivamente, Yakov solo paso su mano por su cara era lo último que quería que pasara

-¿asi que el estúpido Katsudon es uno de los nuevos?- a pesar de que había hecho demasiado alboroto al abrir la puerta, Yakov vio como el rubio de ahora 20 años, la cerro más despacio y se sentó tranquilamente en la silla, los años le habían dado mayor porte y elegancia, pero esta se le iba cada vez que abría la boca para hablar, ahora media cerca de 1.85 siendo incluso más alto que Viktor, su cabello se mantenía ligeramente más largo, seguía siendo delgado pero con tanto ejercicio, prácticas de ballet y las de patinaje había adquirido un cuerpo bien marcado, pero a pesar de ser un hombre extremadamente atractivo, no duraba en sus relaciones, terminaban por botarlo ya que ponía más empeño en el patinaje, olvidando a su pareja.

-sí ya lo has oído, no voy a negarlo-

-¿Qué pasara con él anciano?, no sabemos qué mierda paso entre esos dos, aunque estoy seguro que el anciano tuvo la culpa y lo más seguro es que el vejestorio busque al estúpido cerdo-

-¿Cuándo mejoraras ese lenguaje tan vulgar Yuri?... en cuanto a Vítya, ya veré que hacer de acuerdo al comportamiento de ambos, por ahora espero que no le digas a nadie quien es uno de los que vienen

-no hay problema, el cerdo me cae bien, iré contigo al aeropuerto por ellos- diciendo eso se levantó de donde estaba para irse a entrenar nuevamente

Siendo sinceros, Yuri jamás se imaginó que ese par dejaran de hablarse, o que se separaran, cuando era más que obvio que ambos se atraían y eso de casarse si se lo creía a Viktor

-¿Qué habrá pasado entre el anciano y el lindo cerdito?- Yuri se detuvo en seco procesando la palabra que había utilizado para el Katsudon ¿lindo?- no quise decir eso, yo solo me equivoque

Siguió su camino hasta llegar nuevamente a la pista, Mila estaba practicando algunos saltos junto a Giorgi y Viktor estaba tomando un descanso, asi que opto por ponerse sus patines e ingresar nuevamente, sin embargo el sonido de una melodía llamo su atención, el teléfono de Viktor tenía como timbre Yuri on Ice, pudo ver como Viktor hacia un gesto de desagrado al ver el numero mientras soltaba un profundo suspiro

Viktor se levantó molesto y salio de la pista, pero la mayoría supo de qué melodía se trataba

-¿no era esa la canción de Katsuki de su programa libre?-

-lo es bruja, me pregunto qué le habrá echo ese imbécil-

-y no crees que tambien cabe la posibilidad de que Katsuki le haya hecho algo a el-

-para nada anciana, ese cerdo no es capaz de pisar ni un gusano- Yuri se alejó de Mila para seguir con su práctica, Viktor regreso después de un largo rato y notaron lo tenso y molesto que estaba, Yuri simplemente lo ignoro, el día paso rápido y por fin salieron de la pista de patinaje, mientras caminaba decidió hacer una llamada, escucho los timbres de entrada y como contestaban con singular alegría

-hola Yurio-

-¿Qué hay Katsudon?, me entere por casualidad que serás uno de los nuevos miembros representantes de Rusia-

-¿Cómo te enteraste?, se supone que era una sorpresa-

-fui a buscar a Yakov a su oficina y lo escuche hablando con Minako, iré con él por ustedes al aeropuerto-

-gracias Yurio, las últimas veces que nos vimos en las competiciones no tuve tiempo de estar con ustedes y lo lamento de verdad-

-no te preocupes cerdo solo tráeme recuerdos de Hasetsu y tal vez te perdone-

-jajajajaja, entonces te llevare varios, me dará mucho gusto volver a practicar contigo, en la última competencia note que creciste-

-no seas idiota, era lógico que crecería, ya verás cuando llegues cerdo-

-de acuerdo, lo siento Yurio debo colgar, debo terminar todavía de empacar lo que me faltaba-

-bien, nos vemos cerdo-

Oh si, Yuuri y el jamás perdieron comunicación y eso fue gracias a Yuuko y a las trillizas que no dejaban de hostigarlo para poder saber que había pasado entre Viktor y Yuuri, además de que le informaban que Yuuri seguía practicando y había dicho que no se retiraría, lo cual lo había alegrado, incluso su abuelo Nikolai y el pasaron dos Navidades con la familia Katsuki y amigos, su teléfono sonó para sacarlo de sus dulces recuerdo

-mierda, no son dulces… creo que estoy loco- saco el teléfono y con gusto recibió la llamada era de su amigo- Hola Ota ¿Cómo has estado?-

-hola Yuri, me encuentro bien, ¿supiste de los nuevos reglamentos de la GPF y la nueva modalidad mixta?

-si Yakov nos dijo el día de hoy sobre los nuevos cambios y no solo eso, el ya hizo el reclutamiento, los dos nuevos llegan en dos dias-

-a mí me quieren reclutar para el equipo Canadiense y…-

-¿Qué? Estás loco ¿piensas participar con el imbécil de JJ?-

-no, te decía que el equipo canadiense y el equipo italiano me quieren reclutar, pero mi entrenadora y yo dimitimos, quiero seguir representando a Kazajistán, además te llamaba para ver si no quisieras unirte a nosotros-

-te lo agradezco Ota, pero seguiré representando a Rusia, además no descansare hasta hacer que el vejestorio se retire-

-no perdía con intentarlo-

Ambos siguieron con una charla amena, hasta que Otabek le dijo que tenía algunas semanas libres y que iría a Rusia a visitarlo, Yuri le dijo que cuando llegara se llevaría una gran sorpresa, el Kazajo rio divertido pues pareciera como si el ruso estuviera planeando alguna travesura y en grande

Al llegar a su departamento, lo primero que hizo fue darse un baño y luego cenar, al terminar decidió por dormir temprano

… **.AEROPUERTO MOSCÚ…**

Por el altavoz pudieron escuchar que el vuelo con llegada de Japón había arribado, por lo cual ambos se levantaron para acercarse al pasillo de llegada, unos minutos después Yuri pudo distinguir al cerdito

Minako, Kenjiro y Yuuri se acercaron hasta ellos para saludarlos, Yuri no sabía que decir, había visto al Katsudon hace 4 meses en la GPF y el Yuuri frente a él se veía endemoniadamente lindo, tierno y porque no decirlo hasta sexy, sin embargo salio de su estupefacción pues nuevamente veía lindo al cerdito

-sí que has crecido Yurio, eres mucho más alto que yo- la voz de Yuuki lo había traído a la realidad

-¿Qué hay cerdo? Después de todo te dije que sería más alto que tu-no supo de donde rayos lo saco, como lo hizo, porque lo hizo y cómo diablos fue que se movió, pero cuando reacciono fue porque ya había abrazado al cerdito, quien gustoso le devolvió el abrazo

-hey, suelta a Yuuri-sempai- esa chillona voz y un enano lo habían alejado del cerdo o bueno ni tan enano, solo era unos centímetros más bajo que él

-¿Quién se supone que eres tú?-

-soy el Fan número uno de Yuuri-sempai, Kenjiro Minami-

-¿número uno?-

-Claro, incluso tengo la primera entrevista que le hicieron a Yuuri-sempai ¿vez?- Minami había sacado su teléfono para ver si asi el ruso se alejaba de su sempai, pero Yuri no se quedaría atrás y se lo demostraría al cabello de cátsup

-pues yo tengo fotos exclusivas del cerdito durmiendo- sonrió con arrogancia, mientras los mayores los miraban con una gotita en la cien y Yuuri estaba rojo de la vergüenza

-¿Por qué tienes esas fotos de Yuuri sempai?-

-eso es fácil- lo decía mientras abrazaba al cerdito de la cintura, la cual comprobó era pequeña, curva y bien marcadita y no solo eso al abrazarlo puedo sentir el firme y bien torneado trasero del cerdito… Mierda ¿Qué estoy pensando?- eso se debe a que el cerdito y yo vivimos juntos un tiempo

-¿queeeee? Eso es imposible, Yuuri-sempai eso no es cierto-

-Yurio deja de molestarlo, Minami, es cierto que Yurio vivió una temporada en la posada, pero fue mientras entrenábamos con Viktor-

Yuri se percató de que en verdad Yuuri no expresaba nada al mencionar al vejestorio, definitivamente iba a averiguar qué es lo que había pasado, Yakov les indico que era momento de irse, asi que pasaron a casa de Yakov donde se quedarían, esa noche Yurio tambien se quedó en la casa del mayor.

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron temprano, tomaron un desayuno ligero y partieron a la pista de patinaje, Yakov había pedido que llegaran puntuales para recibir a los nuevos patinadores, al recinto ya habían llegado todos o casi todos, Yakov frunció el ceño dándose cuenta de que cierto ruso de ojos azules no había llegado, pero tampoco lo esperaría

Yurio sabía que esas caras que tenian sus compañeros serian épicas al ver al lindo cerdito ahí… nuevamente su mente lo traicionaba… eso no era bueno, no, definitivamente eso NO era nada, absolutamente NADA

-todos ustedes ya conocen a Katsuki Yuuri de 25 años, quien a partir de este momento formara parte del equipo de patinaje Ruso en la categoría individual y mixta, este otro chico es Kenjiro Minami de 22 años y la entrenadora la Prima Ballerina Assoluta Minako-sensei quien a partir de ahora les impartirá clases de Ballet

Después de la presentación todos se acercaron a conversar con Yuuri y con Minami, mientras Yakov y Minako se ponían de acuerdo en la forma de trabajar, ya había pasado una hora cuando todos comenzaron con sus entrenamientos, Mila había tomado a Minami para enseñarle algunos saltos que aún se le dificultaban al menor, mientras que Yuuri y Yurio comenzaron a entrenar mientras platicaban de diversas cosas

-¿recuerdas aun la melodía de la rutina que Axel, Lutz y Loop nos dieron?-

-claro que la recuerdo cerdo, por quien me tomas, esa jodida melodía casi la tuve en mi cabeza más de un mes-

-Traigo la canción aquí la modificaron a versión violín eléctrico-

Yurio se acercó y tomo los audífonos para comenzar a escucharla, las modificaciones de esas astutas niñas eran sorprendentes, la melodía iba más con aquella rutina que habían creado, para el cumpleaños de las trillizas

-¿Qué te parece si intentamos patinar la rutina cerdo? Solo que esta vez tú harás de mujer-

-¿y porque yo?-

-sera porque ahora soy más alto que tú y dudo que puedas sostenerme idiota-

-de acuerdo, pero espero que aun recuerdes los pasos-

-espero que no te equivoques en los saltos cerdo-

Ambos fueron hasta la bocina inalámbrica y Yuuri conecto du iPod, pidiéndole a Giorgi que estaba ahí que comenzara la canción cuando él y Yurio estuvieran en el centro, a lo cual Giorgi les dijo que si

Ambos patinaron hasta casi el centro cuando Minako los vio bastante interesada en lo que harían, cuando los vio tomar una pose en la cual estaban espalda con espalda tomando un de sus manos supo de qué se trataba y Yakov miraba hacia el mismo lugar

-¿qué hacen esos dos?-

-la última vez que Yurio fue a Japón, iba a ser el cumpleaños de Axel, Loop y Lutz y de regalo le pidieron a Yuuri una coreografía con una melodía que le dieron, Yuuri acepto y le comento a Víctor que le ayudara, pero se negó, le dijo que estaba ahí para entrenarlo, no para que hiciera algo tonto, Yuuri se molestó y aquello lo escucho Yurio asi que él le dijo que lo ayudaría, termino siendo una corearía en pareja, en aquel entonces Yurio era más bajo asi que le toco el papel de mujer, pero por lo que veo ahora le tocara a Yuuri y la melodía fue modificada, yo tambien les ayude a ensayar

 **DESDE AQUÍ PUEDEN INICIAR LA MÚSICA** watch?v=4MCjU-Du3eI

La melodía comenzó con el sonido de un piano, seguido de un violín mientras ellos comenzaban a patinar tomados de las manos hasta tomar la posición de danza de una pareja, ambos patinaban al son del tango, tan sensual, que poco a poco fue atrayendo la atención de todos, solo ellos dos quedaban en la pista, en ese momento un ruso de cabello plateado llego al lugar mirando exaltadamente que Yuri estaba bailando con su cerdito, no podía creer que Yuuri Katsuki estuviera ahí, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la forma en que ambos se acoplaban para patinar

Los dos hacían movimientos de un tango perfecto, la forma en la cual Yurio movía y sostenía a Yuuri hacia que vieran una danza de amor tan sensual y entregada, Yurio tomaba a Yuuri de la cintura para levantarlo de forma fácil y pudieron ver secuencias que ninguna otra pareja había hecho alguna vez, la que más los sorprendió fue aquella donde Yurio comenzó a darle algunas vueltas a Yuuri para después tomarlo de la cintura y moverlo de arriba hacia abajo para después bajarlo hasta tocar el suelo donde lo hizo dar una vuelta para después jalarlo y soltarlo en el aire donde Yuuri se arqueo por completo para después caer en los brazos de Yurio y enredar sus piernas en la cintura del rubio y volverlas a lanzar hacia atrás para sostener cada una con una mano mientras Yurio daba unos giros sosteniéndolo de la cintura, para después dejar que este se deslizara por su cuerpo para tomar nuevamente la postura de un tango ambos se soltaron para hacer un Toe Loop de forma sincronizada, seguido de un Loop, un Axel y un Lutz

Y aunque se habían separado podían ver una coordinación perfecta, incluso Yakov estaba que no podía ni creer lo que estaba viendo ambos hicieron un Walley perfecto, para seguir en un Salto en Paralelo, Yurio tomo con firmeza a Yuuri para poder levantarlo y realizar un Twist Lifts donde Yurio tomo con facilidad a Yuuri pero para sorpresa de todos y donde Minako se sentía más que orgullosa fue al verlos realiza otra Lanzada donde Yuuri con el impulso que le brindo Yurio hicieron un perfecto cuádruple salchow lanzado uno que muy pocas parejas en el patinaje hacían por su alto grado de dificultad, pero ahí estaban ellos lográndolo

Todos los miraban sorprendidos, Giorgi incluso había comenzado a grabar con su teléfono aquella rutina, Viktor supo de inmediato que se trataba de aquella que hicieron para las trillizas, sin embargo ahora sentía celos de Yurio por la forma en la que patinaba con Yuuri

Mila los veía embelesada, jamás había visto en su vida una rutina tan apasionada, Yakov estaba sorprendido por la forma en la que ambos se coordinaban, sin duda Minako les había enseñado una rutina sumamente difícil, con saltos y despliegues de alto rango, había combinado a la perfección el tango con lo movimientos rápidos y fluidos del patinaje artístico

Yurio y Yuuri se habían perdido por completo en aquella rutina, dejándose llevar por la música la cual los llamaba a unirse en esa danza tan sensual, Minami miraba a ambos con una gran sonrisa pues eran un gran ejemplo a seguir, Viktor se sentía tan mal de no haber ayudado a su cerdito en aquel entonces, de haberlo hecho quien estuviera patinando con el no sería Yurio, además ¿desde cuándo esos dos se llevaban tan bien?

Sin percatarse tambien al lugar había llegado un Kazajo que miraba sorprendido aquella secuencia de rotaciones, pasos y giros, pero lo que más llamo la atención del Kazajo fue la mirada de color esmeralda la cual veía con devoción al dueño de la mirada chocolate por lo cual soltó una leve sonrisa, ahora entendía muchas cosas, la música termino y todos estaban aplaudiendo y fue hasta ese momento cuando Yurio y Yuuri se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Ambos se separaron para ir hasta donde estaban sus entrenadores, Minako los felicito porque en verdad habían logrado una rutina perfecta, sin embargo una persona hizo que todos voltearan a verlo

-Yuuri…- Viktor había dicho el nombre del pelinegro pero este solo lo miro por escasos segundos para volver a lo que sus entrenadores les estaban diciendo, cosa que en verdad le dolió mucho a Viktor, pero tambien estaba consciente de que él había cosechado aquello

-¿queeeeeeeeee?- Ambos Yuri dieron un pequeño gritillo llamando la atención de todos, Yakov y Minako les habían dicho que entrarían en la nueva categoría de Parejas Mixtas presentando aquella rutina, por lo cual tenian que pasar más tiempo juntos, pues participarían en la Categoría Varonil Individual, La Categoría Individual Mixta y ahora La Categoría en Pareja Mixta, por lo tanto tenian que aprenderse 4 rutinas cada uno y 2 rutinas en pareja, o al menos solo una porque ya contaban con una solo debían ponerle nombre

-¿acaso están locos o quieren matarnos?- Yurio en verdad pensaba que moriría

-vamos Yurio sera divertido-

-¿sabes cuánto tiempo tenemos para realizar todo estúpido cerdo?-

-oh vamos Yurio, yo quiero participar contigo en la nueva categoría, además podemos pedirle a las trillizas que nos ayuden y veras que en unos dias tendremos las canciones-

-aaaah… está bien maldito cerdo, lo hare solo porque insistes demasiado, pero te aclaro que como tenemos que ensayar demasiado, tendrás que venir a mi departamento, no pienso vivir nuevamente con Yakov-

-supongo que por mi está bien, Minako-sensei ¿hay algún problema?-

-no le veo ningún problema Yuuri, en cuanto tengan la música comenzaremos con las coreografías-

Por ese día todos se fueron, Yuuri se adelantó con los demás para esperar en casa de Yakov a Yuri y de ahí irse al departamento del menor, a Viktor en verdad le dolía la indiferencia de Yuuri, pero ahora que estaría en el equipo Ruso tendría la oportunidad de reivindicarse con él y volver hacer que lo amara como antes

Por su parte Yuri y Otabek salieron a tomar un café, tenian muchas cosas de las cuales charlar y sobre todo el tema para el Kazajo era Yuuki Katsuki

-ahora cuéntame porque veías con tanta devoción a Yuuri-

-ja, no sé de qué mierda me hablas Ota-

-vamos, no estoy ciego, tal vez no se den cuenta pero yo si, por algo somos amigos ¿no?-

-ni yo mismo lo sé, cada vez que lo veo me pasa lo mismo, me pierdo en su linda mirada, solo pienso en él, en el cuerpo tan malditamente sexy que tiene y ese trasero redondo y fir…, Aaaaaaaah solo digo estupideces-

-más bien diría que estás enamorado de Yuuri Katsuki-

-¿enamorado del cerdito? Creo que tú estás más loco que yo, a mi NO me gusta el cerdo, NO me atrae, y NO estoy enamorado de él.

\- sabes tienes el típico comportamiento del duelo, pero en vez de duelo es AMOR-

-eso sí que NO, NO, NO y NO- Yurio estaba desenfrenado por las burlas de su amigo por lo que se tomó el café de un solo golpe para después dar un gran suspiro

-solo piénsalo, además por ahora estas en la primera Fase que es NEGACIÓN y aun te faltan 4 más, ¿quieres un buen consejo? Acéptalo de una vez y declárate- Otabek era demasiado directo y eso lo hacía pensar que tal vez… de forma muy, pero muy, remota tal vez… NO, él no estaba enamorado

-NO estoy enamorado del lindo cerdito, estoy seguro, NO lo estoy-

-bien supongo que Viktor no tendrá problemas en reconquistar al "cerdito"-

"Conquistar" esa palabra no le había gustado y Otabek se había dado cuenta, pues la cara de Yuri mostro la segunda Fase IRA

Otabek solo miraba con gracia a Yuri, definitivamente su amigo necesitaría ciertos empujoncitos para llegar al Lindo cerdito, por lo tanto se tomaría un tiempo en Rusia, las practicas no eran problema podría pedir permiso para usar la pista

Por otra parte Viktor había llegado a su departamento, tenía muchas cosas por planear para poder reconquistar a su amado y por lo pronto Makkachin le seria de mucha ayuda, porque si había algo a lo que Yuuri no podía resistirse era a Makkachin

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **IRA**

La Ira era lo único que recorría en todo su ser, Yuuri había tratado de detenerlo pero jamás pensó que Yurio fuera a reaccionar de aquella manera, por lo tanto ahora se encontraba tratando de comunicarse desesperadamente con Yakov o Minako, eran los únicos que podían detener a Yurio de hacer una tontería, sin embargo y para su mala suerte ninguno de los atendía la llamada, asi que tuvo que salir corriendo y tomar el primer taxi, debía llegar antes de que todo se saliera de control.

Yuri había conseguido que después de tres semanas de amenazas y de pegársele como laca a Yuuri que le contara lo que había pasado entre el vejestorio y él, Yuuri se había rendido por lo cual le conto todo, ahora se arrepentía de haber insistido tanto pues hizo que su lindo cerdito rompiera en llanto al contarle lo sucedido, estaba molesto, furioso, la Ira lo carcomía y le haría saber a Viktor Nikiforov que nadie lastima a su cerdito, por lo cual en cuanto vio a Yuuri calmado salio corriendo del departamento, ahora ingresaba por las puertas de la pista de patinaje, nadie tuvo la osadía de acercarse a él, su sola presencia intimidaba, al llegar puedo notar que todos tomaban un descanso, con la mirada enfurecida busco a Viktor quien se encontraba con Mila platicando, camino a paso rápido hasta llegar con ellos

 **-VIKTOR NIKIFOROV, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA** \- fue el grito que soltó Yuri al llegar hasta el peliplata, el grito y el estruendo del golpe llamo la atención de todos, además de los gritos de Mila

Yuri le había soltado un puñetazo en la cara a Viktor haciendo que callera de donde estaba sentado, de un salto se le fue encima, pero Viktor tampoco estaba atado de pies ni manos asi que el tambien correspondió con un golpe a la cara del rubio, pues no sabía ni porque lo había golpeado

-¿qué te pasa Plisetsky, acaso estás loco? ¿Por qué me has golpeado niñato?-

- **VOY A PARTIRTE LA CARA MALDITO IMBÉCIL DE MIERDA… YA SE PORQUE EL KATSUDON SE ALEJO DE TI, YA SE PORQUE REGRESASTE A RUSIA** \- Viktor ahogo una exclamación, nunca pensó que Yuuri fuera a contarle a alguien lo que había pasado, pensó que podría tener la oportunidad de pedirle perdón y asi nadie se enterara

Yuri volvió a lanzarse hacia Viktor, nuevamente le soltó otro golpe en la cara, pero Viktor no dejo que este le llegara, de todas formas si el niñato quería pelea, la tendría, sin embargo no conto que la Ira de Yuri le diera fuerzas de mas

-basta que alguien los detenga se van a matar- Mila insistía con sus gritos- Georgi ve por Yakov y Minako –

Todos estaban asustados por el actuar de Yuri quien estaba encima de Viktor soltándole golpe tras golpe en la cara, incluso podían ver sangre en el puño de Yuri. Pero este solo pudo sentir como era jalado por otra persona deteniéndole por los brazos, mientras otra persona más se le sumaba a detenerlo pero esta lo abrazaba de frente por la cintura

-cálmate por favor… por favor… Yurio- la voz entrecortada de Yuuri fue la que lo hizo reaccionar, Yakov al sentir que Yuri se había calmado lo soltó y noto como su pupilo abrazaba al joven japonés para calmar su llanto

Mila y Georgi ayudaron a Viktor a levantarse, este iba a írsele encima a Yuri pero cuando noto que su cerdito estaba ahí llorando y abrazando a Yurio para detenerlo, ya no fue capaz de hacer nada, además de que ingenuamente pensó que Yuuri detuvo a Yurio para protegerlo

-Mila lleva a Nikiforov a un hospital para que lo revisen y Nikiforov te espero aquí mañana a primera hora, porque si creen que les voy a pasar esto están muy equivocados y Plisetsky te quiero en mi oficina ahora- Yakov estaba muy molesto, cuando Katsuki entro en su oficina tan alterado y al escuchar los gritos habían salido, viendo aquello

Mila jalo a Viktor mientras que Yuri aun abrazando a Yuuri comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina de Yakov, la mirada de Yuri era gélida y cuando Viktor trato de acercarse a Yuuri todos pudieron notar la gran protección de Yuri sobre el japonés

- **ni lo pienses Nikiforov, aléjate de él y no quiero verte cerca de Yuuri jamás o la siguiente vez te dejo en una cama de por vida** -

-tú no sabes nada Plisetsky… Yuuri, cerdito, muchas gracias por defenderme-

-no lo hice por ti, lo hice por Yurio- esas habían sido las palabras de Yuuri las cuales lo dejaron descolocado, pues nunca se imaginó ser tratado de esa forma por su cerdito, lo que le dolió aún más fue que jamás dejo los brazos protectores de Yurio, vio como los dos se alejaron, mientras que él era llevado por Mila… ambos llegaron a la oficina de Yakov, este entro pocos minutos después, viendo como en un sillón de dos plazas estaba Yuri aun abrazando a Katsuki, se sentó frente a ellos y dando un suspiro algo pesado comenzó con el interrogatorio

-no quiero más mentiras, quiero la verdad, Yuri ¿Qué sucedió? Confíen en mi- Yakov hablaba tranquilo, pues se imaginaba que la furia de Yuri era porque tal vez ya sabía que paso con Viktor y Yuuri en Japón, por lo cual estaba interesado en lo que el rubio podría decirle, además de que tambien estaba preocupado pues la reacción decía que había sido algo muy malo

-lo lamento Katsudon, pero Yakov debe saberlo, lo entiendes ¿cierto?- Yurio se había dirigido hacia Yuuri con una voz comprensiva y calmada, a lo que Yuuri solo asintió con la cabeza, sin querer salir de los brazos del joven ruso

-todo empezó desde que Yuuri se fue a mi departamento Yakov-

… **...TRES SEMANAS ANTES…**

Yurio había terminado su larga charla con Otabek y se dispuso a ir a casa de Yakov, una vez ahí salio con Yuuri ayudándole con sus maletas, ambos subieron a un taxi, el recorrido fue tranquilo y ambos charlaban de todo lo que les había pasado el tiempo que no se vieron, incluso de los entrenamientos espartanos de Minako

-¿cómo lograste sobrevivir a ellos cerdo?-

-afortunadamente tengo mucha resistencia lo recuerdas, de lo contrario no hubiera durado ni una semana, la verdad como profesora de Ballet Minako es muy buena, excelente diría yo, pero cuando le pedí ser mi Coach me dijo que el Ballet era nada en comparación a lo que me esperaba-

-y vaya que debió ser duro, creo que hasta tu figura mejoro-

-lo cierto es que debo agradecerle a ella estar en esta forma, me siguió dando clases de Ballet, pero a eso le sumo clases de baile de todo tipo, gimnasia, expresión corporal, incluso me creerás si te digo que me enseño Pool Dance-

-tu tomando clases de Pool Dance, eso sí que tengo que verlo Katsudon-

Ambos descendieron del taxi para entrar a un lindo condominio, Yuri vivía en el cuarto piso, cuando entraron Yuuri pudo notar que el departamento no era ni muy grande, ni muy chico, Yuri le dio un pequeño recorrido, tenía dos habitaciones, un baño completo, la sala, el comedor y la cocina, asi como un área de lavado, el lugar era de tendencia minimalista, pero podía ver como siempre algunas cosas con diseño animal print

-es un lugar muy bonito Yuri, ¿te ayudo el abuelo Nikolai?-

-si, dijo que conociéndome todo el lugar parecería una piel de un leopardo-

-jajajajaja, me lo imagino-

Yuri le indico la habitacion que utilizaría, lo ayudo a acomodar sus cosas y después ambos se dirigieron a la cocina para preparar algo de cenar, ambos siguieron con su plática hasta que llegaron a un punto que Yurio quería saber

-oye Katsudon… ¿Qué paso entre el anciano y tú para que el regresara y jamás volvieran a hablarse?

-eso… bueno… Yuri- oh no, lo había llamado por su nombre, asi que no sabía si eso era malo o muy malo- yo… no sé si deba decirte lo que paso, además aun no me siento preparado y…

-está bien Katsudon, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que decirme, que mierda te hizo el vejete-

-¿Por qué piensas que me hizo algo?-

-es obvio que algo te hizo, de haberle hecho tu algo a Viktor estarías pidiendo su perdón de rodillas, es obvio que él fue el culpable, no sé de qué, pero tendrás que decírmelo Yuuri-

-nunca le he dicho a nadie que fue lo que paso, ni a Minami, no tuve tiempo de asimilarlo pues me centre en las competiciones, esta vez que lo vi… el recuerdo vino a mi mente, pero te prometo que cuando me sienta listo te lo diré Yuri-

-bien trato hecho Katsudon, esperare a que tú me lo digas-

Por esa noche las cosas habían quedado de esa forma, a la mañana siguiente se comunicaron por Skype con Yuuko pues querían hablar con las gemelas, estas al enterarse de que entrarían a la competición en parejas con el tema y la coreografía de su cumpleaños, saltaron de alegría, pero lo hicieron a un más cuando les dijeron que tenian que buscar otra canción más, y las dos de cada uno para la categoría individual y mixta

Después de aquella llamada y un buen desayuno, partieron a la pista de patinaje, por ahora pulirían la rutina que ya tenian, mientras que las trillizas les entregaban su repertorio.

Durante los entrenamientos Yuuri se alejaba de Víctor y este por más que trataba de hablar con Yuuri este no lo dejaba, incluso Yurio había tenido que intervenir al ver la insistencia de Víctor

-hey anciano, el cerdito te ha dicho que no quiere hablar contigo ¿Qué parte no entiendes?-

-no te metas Yurio, esto cosa entre Yuuri y yo, no necesito que te entrometas-

-me meto porque si él no quiere hablar contigo yo no lo voy a permitir-

-de acuerdo, pero tarde o temprano debes hablar conmigo Yuuri, sabes que debes hacerlo-

-solo lárgate maldito anciano y no te atrevas a acercarte a él en mi presencia-

Peleas como esa habían estado presentes cada cierto tiempo, incluso Otabek le había dicho a Yuri que era mejor que se rindiera a lo que sentía, pero como siempre su amigo le decía que estaba equivocado, el NO amaba al hermoso cerdito, pero al parecer ni el mismo se estaba creyendo esa idea, unos dias después las trillizas habían envía la música, cuando la escucharon quedaron fascinados, definitivamente esas tres tenian futuro en la composición musical.

Yakov y Minako quedaron fascinados, por lo que con las canciones listas comenzaron con sus rutinas, por fin tres semanas después tenian lista la primera, por lo que a puerta cerrada cada uno le presento a Minako y a Yakov su rutina, el primero fue Yurio

 **DESDE AQUÍ PUEDEN REPRODUCIR EL VIDEO, ESTA CANCIÓN ES PARA EL PROGRAMA CORTO DE YURI**

watch?v=w-b3hP-9YfA&index=36&list=LLZo7ApyC3a6eBwOL4Je_ZkA

En el centro de la pista Yuri se mantenía con ambas manos en los costados de su cabeza, cuando el sonido del violín dio inicio Yuri giro sobre su eje tomando su cabeza, volvió a girar nuevamente para estirar sus brazos y comenzar a deslizarse con suavidad, dando pequeños giros y haciendo deslizamientos hasta que la música comenzó más fuerte y un poco más rápida para clavar un Salchow, seguido de un Rittberger, se deslizo con rapidez para mostrar su fuerza realizando una secuencia de Medio Flip y Medio Lutz, seguido de un Cherry Flip

Nuevamente se deslizo despacio para efectuar un Russian Split, junto con un Giro Scratch, nuevamente comenzó a deslizarse pero esta vez patinando hacia atrás para clavar un Triple Axel para hacer un Cross Foot con una Pirueta Baja, se deslizaba con rapidez dando algunos giros simples, la rutina era fuerte y cansada, jamás se imaginaron que Minako fuera un demonio a la hora de hacer sus coreografías, no solo mezclaba la belleza del patinaje y del Ballet, sino que tambien hacia que se viera la fuerza que Yurio siempre demostraba, sus pasos firmes, elegantes y llenos de fuerza.

Yurio patino nuevamente rápido para adquirir velocidad y clavar un perfecto Cuádruple, seguido de un Salto de costado, un Vals y un Toe Loop, sus pasos eran sumamente hipnotizantes, pues la secuencia era de alto grado, todos y cada uno de los saltos eran una mortal danza erótica que te hechizaba a no despegar los ojos del cuerpo de Yurio, sin duda Minako sabia resaltar cada una de las virtudes de los patinadores y con esta presentación se demostraba la fuerza de Yurio

Se deslizo tranquilamente para realizar un Águila, seguido de un deslizamiento bajo, para ponerse de pie y realizar un Toe Loop, un Salchow y un Giro Layback Spin para terminarlo con un Cross Foot, nuevamente se deslizo con rapidez haciendo pequeños giros sobre su eje, tomando un leve descanso para subir nuevamente la rapidez y realizar un Cuádruple Axel, seguido de un cuádruple Lutz para finalizar con un Águila, se deslizo con suavidad para poder terminar su rutina con un Giro Layback Spin y un Cross Foot hasta que por fin la música termino, Yurio se desplomo en el suelo, agotado y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, incluso Yakov no se creía lo que había visto, la coreografía era sin duda la más difícil que Yurio jamás haya hecho, Minako aplaudió su esfuerzo y este la miro entusiasmado

-al menos pudiste terminarla Yurio, aun te falta fuerza y resistencia pero conforme vayas practicando, iras obteniendo lo que te falta-

-no… me digas… que el… cerdito… asi… entrenaba… siempre…- Yurio apenas si podía hablar definitivamente Minako era el demonio y una Coach Espartana-

-claro era lo menos que podía hacer teniendo aun entrenadora como yo-

Yakov solo pudo mirar a Minako con la mandíbula casi en el suelo, ahora entendía porque sus pupilos apenas si podían moverse en los entrenamientos, definitivamente no desea ver como los estaba entrenando, pero lo que si sabía era que si seguían practicando de esa forma, el podio estaría lleno de competidores rusos

-definitivamente traerlos al equipo Ruso nos traerá grandes Victorias, ve a descansar y dile a Katsuki que es su turno-

Yurio salio de la pista para encontrar a Yuuri escuchando la pista de su programa, Yuuri al salir le dijo que lo esperara a lo que Yurio le dijo que iría a los vestidores a descansar, Yuuri entro y se centró en la pista para mostrar su rutina….

Al finalizar tanto Yakov como Minako estaban seguros que la competencia sería un éxito y se darían muchas sorpresas, Yuuri siguió hasta los vestidores, donde encontró a Yurio, ambos tomaron una ducha, pero Yurio comenzó a admirar el cuerpo de SU lindo cerdito, hasta que nuevamente se recrimino por estar pensando esas tonterías, sin embargo algo llamo la atención del joven Ruso, una cicatriz en la parte inferior izquierda de su espalda, era una cicatriz que a pesar de verla de lejos podía notarse que era grande y seguramente había sido dolorosa

Salio de la cabina en la cual se estaba bañando y sin tener conciencia de lo que hacía ingreso donde Yuuri se estaba bañando, algo dentro de él se tensó al mirar la cicatriz de cerca, era más grande de lo que podía verse, pero tambien se veía lisa lo cual decía que el cerdito llevo o llevaba algún tratamiento para reducirla, sin pensar mucho toco la cicatriz he inmediatamente después Yuuri se tenso

-¿Qué te ocurrió Yuuri?- había dicho su nombre, no cerdito, cerdo o Katsudon, su nombre… lo cual indicaba que Yurio estaba serio y no dejaría pasar lo que estaba viendo

-un pequeño accidente… nada de importancia-

-¿Por qué sera que no te creo?, quiero la verdad Yuuri, quiero que me digas mirándome a los ojos que esto fue un accidente- Yurio giro a Yuuri y le miraba de forma seria, Yuuri podía sentir la penetrante mirada del rubio- vamos Yuuri mírame a los ojos y dime que fue un accidente- Yuuri miro hacia un costado, no podía mirarlo ya que Yurio veía la mentira en sus ojos- no lo haces, eso quiere decir que NO FUE un accidente. Ahora mírame a los ojos y niégame que fue Viktor- los ojos de Yuuri se agrandaron pues Yurio lo tenía acorralado, ya no podía evadir lo que había pasado, ya no podía mentir, ya no podía seguir ocultando aquella verdad- Ya veo, tampoco lo niegas, en cuanto lleguemos al departamento quiero oír la verdad Yuuri, no te dejare salir ni escapar hasta que me digas que maldita mierda paso

Yuuri solo pudo asentir, sabía que Yurio estaba muy preocupado por el, por su cambio de personalidad ante Viktor, por no querer estar solo ante él, pensaba que todo estaría bien, pero el confrontar a Viktor después de cinco años le demostró que no superaría lo que paso hasta que lo sacara de su corazón y de su mente, Yuuri se abrazó al cuerpo de Yurio quien lo abrazo sin importarle la situación en la que estaban, Yuuri temblaba por el miedo de recordar lo que había pasado

-puedo contarte todo mañana por la mañana, tenemos el día libre, por hoy solo quiero descansar Yurio, ¿podrías dormir a mi lado solo por hoy?-

-lo hare cerdito, lo hare para que descanses, pase lo que pase, me digas lo que me digas te juro que si Viktor te hizo daño yo te protegeré y de alguna forma hare que olvides lo que te haya hecho-

Yuuri asintió y se separó de los brazos de Yurio, estaba sonrojado, pues ahora estaba consciente de que ambos estaban juntos en el mismo baño y desnudos, Yurio se burló de él, para tratar de relajarlo, pero tal parecía que el cerdito tambien sabía jugar

-sé que estoy muy bien dotado cerdito, pero tampoco es para que te pierdas en mi cuerpo y comiences a babear-

-¿eeeh? No estoy babeando Yurio, aunque debo admitir que tienes un buen cuerpo y eres bastante sexy, aun me sigo preguntando porque no tienes una relación seria- Yurio jamás se imaginó que el cerdito fuera tan honesto y despistado a sus bromas, pero no se dejaría, por lo cual le siguió el juego que había iniciado sin darse cuenta

-¿acaso quieres ser mi amante cerdito? Tanto te gusto mi perfecto cuerpo que lo deseas solo para ti, aunque claro que contigo puedo hacer la excepción y tener un relación seria, ¿Qué te parece una linda Boda en Italia o Venecia?- Yuuri por fin había captado la burla en el menor, por lo cual él tampoco se dejaría, si alguien saldría avergonzado de esa situación seria Yurio y no el.

-si tengo exclusividad de por vida para degustar tu sexy cuerpo me encantaría Yurio, pero no sé si tu perfecto cuerpo tenga la suficiente energia… recuerda que tengo una gran resistencia y no me gustaría que mi noche de bodas en Venecia quedara en un simple round- Yurio no sabía que contestarle al cerdito, esta vez lo había tomado de sorpresa, aunque debía admitir que el cerdito era bueno a la hora de seducir

-admito que sabes cómo seducir cerdito, pero gracias a Minako podre obtener mayor resistencia, asi que prepárate para una noche de bodas inolvidable, además creo que deberás ir planeando una gran boda, quiero una fiesta a lo grande y te quiero con un sexy ligero y ropa interior de seda y holanes- por fin había logrado su cometido Yuuri estaba completamente rojo hasta las orejas, asi que para darle el toque perfecto se acercó hasta el para darle una suave caricia en una nalga, para salir del cubículo para poder secarse y vestirse, desafortunadamente para él, alguien había escuchado toda la parte de su juego y lo miraba con una sonrisa socarrona

-espero ser de los primeros en recibir mi invitación- Otabek ahora se burlaba de ambos Yuri y Yuuri se colocó más rojo de lo que ya estaba

-espera Otabek… esto… esto tiene una explicación-

-claro que la tiene, hacen una hermosa pareja, van a planear su boda en Venecia a lo grande y al parecer su luna de miel sera en el mismo lugar, lo tengo todo, asi que espero mi invitación par de tortolitos- con eso ultimo Otabek salio del lugar dejando a Yurio con la boca abierta y a Yuuri rojo de la vergüenza

Después de su extraña "situación" "declaración" "juego de manos es de villanos" o no sé qué cosa ambos llegaron al departamento de Yurio, cenaron algo ligero y se fueron a dormir, esa noche Yurio acompaño a Yuuri

Por la mañana una gran IRA invadiría a Yuri, habían terminado su desayuno y pasaron a la sala, Yuuri suspiro profundamente para comenzar a contarle lo que había pasado hace cinco años

-voy a contarte todo Yuri, pero quiero que me dejes hablar primero, quiero que escuches todo, por favor-

-lo hare, te escuchare hasta el final sin interrumpirte-

 **NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE POSIBLES LINCHAMIENTOS HACIA VIKTOR, INSULTOS O INCLUSO LAGRIMAS DE COCODRILO, DESDE AQUÍ PUEDEN PONER EL VIDEO:**

watch?v=TXoX3G0qz8U&index=2&list=LLZo7ApyC3a6eBwOL4Je_ZkA

-después del GPF donde gane la plata, Viktor decidió volver a patinar y ser mi Coach al mismo tiempo, todo iba muy bien, los tres entrenábamos sin ningún problema, incluso Viktor un día se me declaro diciendo que era verdad lo que me había dicho sobre casarnos cuando ganara el oro, yo le creí, pero él me dijo que no dijéramos nada de nuestra relación hasta que se formalizara al ganar la medalla de oro, durante ese tiempo, seguimos con los entrenamientos y ustedes de vez en cuando regresaban a Rusia para que Yakov midiera su desempeño, Viktor siempre se comportó muy bien conmigo, jamás me pidió tener relaciones con él, era muy caballeroso… pero una ocasión tu regresaste solo, tu abuelo había enfermado y Viktor y yo nos quedamos solo en la casa pues mis padres habían salido, irían de vacaciones, pues era temporada baja en la posada. Ese día Viktor decidió que descansáramos y asi lo hice, pero el salio por la mañana después de recibir una llamada, asi que al sentirme aburrido decidí ir a visitar a Yuko y ese fue mi primer error, al ir por el centro vi a Viktor con una mujer y los seguí, la curiosidad me gano y no debí hacerlo, ellos entraron a un hotel, yo entre a escondidas y vi a la habitacion a la que entraron, después de un rato comencé a escuchar gemidos, me dolió tanto, me sentí tan herido que sin importarme por primera vez el que dirán abrí la puerta y vi como Viktor y esa mujer estaban teniendo sexo, Viktor me miro tan fríamente y me exigió salir del lugar que eso termino por romperme. Salí corriendo y me perdí por mucho tiempo, no tenía ganas de regresar a casa, incluso pensé en ir con Minako o con Yuko y debí hacerle caso a mi instinto… pero en vez de eso fui a la pista de patinaje, Yuko me dejo las llaves y no le mostré lo decaído y triste que iba, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, solo escuche cuando Viktor me llamo por mi nombre. Él iba muy tomado y asi entro a la pista, estaba pidiéndome perdón, pero yo lo ignore, después le dije que era un bastardo y un mentiroso, que lo odiaba y quería que se fuera, que jamás quería volver a verlo, él se molestó tanto que me dio una bofetada, al darse cuenta de lo que había echo quiso abrazarme pero yo lo aparte, él se molestó aún más… el comenzó a gritarme que si se iba con otros u otras era porque yo no le daba lo que él quería, trate de quitármelo de encima pero no pude…-

Las lágrimas de Yuuri no se hicieron esperar, Yurio a pesar de no decir nada tenía los puños apretados tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos, ya no quería escuchar más, pues se hacía una idea de lo que paso, pero su idea se había quedado corta

-Viktor… el… el me violo varias veces… yo le pedía que se detuviera, que parara, pero él no me escuchaba… estaba fuera de sí… yo… yo no pude hacer nada… después de mucho pude rasguñar su mejilla, pero enfureció más olvidando que estábamos en la pista él se puso de pie y yo me gire para poder salir de ahí… pero Viktor quiso detenerme poniendo su pie encima de mi… la cuchilla se clavó tan fuerte que al momento de gritar… fue cuando… el por fin… se dio cuenta de que hizo… y al tratar de sacar la cuchilla esta giro… la pista se cubrió de sangre… y Viktor salio corriendo del lugar… yo me levante como pude… y tome un botiquín de primeros auxilios, vende la herida tan fuerte como pude… no quería que nadie supiera lo que Viktor me hizo y que sintieran lastima por mí, asi que limpie el lugar y al terminar fui al hospital, el medico que me atendió juro guardar el secreto, me cosió la herida… y me dio medicamentos… y tambien me hizo pruebas para enfermedades… me dio de alta después de tres dias… cuando fui a casa Viktor ya no estaba, se había marchado… solo dejo una estúpida nota… donde decía que lo perdonara… y dejo una tarjeta para cubrir los gastos médicos… después de eso seguí yendo al hospital, tire lo que Viktor dejo… y cuatro meses después le pedí a Minako ser mi entrenadora y después le pedí a Minami que se uniera al equipo… no quería darle gusto a Viktor de verde derrotado…-

 **-VOY A MATAR A ESE PEDAZO DE MIERDA, ¿COMO FUE CAPAZ DE HACER ALGO TAN BAJO?, ESE MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA ME PAGARA LO QUE TE HIZO-** IRA era lo que sentía por Viktor y no dejaría pasar lo que le hizo a su cerdito

-espera Yurio, ¿A dónde vas?... Yurio por favor detente… Yurio-

Yurio salio corriendo del lugar deteniendo el primer taxi que paso, pero Yuri no logro alcanzarlo, por lo que comenzó a marcarle a Yakov y a Minako… pero fue muy tarde cuando llego al lugar pudo escuchar los gritos de Mila asi que fue directo a la oficina de Yakov

…

Yakov no podía creer lo que Yurio le había contado, jamás se imaginó que Viktor hubiera llegado a tanto, con mucho cuidado se acercó a Yuuri quien seguía entre los brazos de Yurio y Yakov descubrió la parte donde estaba la herida… y ahí estaba, ahí seguía como un recordatorio del infierno que Viktor le hizo pasar, Yakov cayo con pesadez en su silla, aunque quisiera hacer algo no podía, ya habían pasado cinco años y nadie aceptaría pruebas después de tanto tiempo

-Yuuri… no imagino tu dolor, sin embargo con todo el dolor de mi corazón debiste hacer la denuncia, sin embargo ya paso demasiado tiempo… te aseguro que aunque Viktor no haya recibido castigo por parte de la justica, al menos yo hare algo… Vetare a Viktor de las competencias

-no lo haga entrenador-

-pero que mierda Yuuri, el maldito desgraciado te violo y te hirió, además de que huyo como un maldito cobarde-

-lo sé, pero ahora que por fin saque esto que tenía guardado, me siento mejor, Viktor ha quedado fuera de mi mente y de mi corazón, por fin cerré ese círculo de mi vida y lo que le pase de ahora en adelante sera lo que el mismo haya cosechado y ahora que sabe que he dicho lo que paso, dudo que quiera acercarse a mí-

-bien… respetare tu maldita decisión cerdo, pero no iras solo a ningún lado, estarás conmigo en todo momento y si ese imbécil se te acerca te juro que no volverás a detenerme y le romperé su maldita cara-

-de todas formas hablare con él, voy a darle un ultimátum, si se acerca a ti el sera vetado y meteré el reporte te guste o no Katsuki ¿has entendido?-

-si entrenador, lamento todo esto-

-vámonos cerdito, ha sido un día pesado para ti, necesitas descansar-

Yuuri y Yurio salieron del lugar y se dirigieron al departamento de Yuri, al llegar ambos fueron a la habitacion de Rubio y este se recostó con Yuuri, acunándolo en su pecho y maldiciendo a Viktor

-hey cerdito… no quiero que Viktor se acerque a ti asi que a partir de mañana diremos que estamos saliendo juntos y no admitiré ningún maldito reproche tuyo, ya bastante hice con permitir que dejaras que el maldito siga patinando-

-está bien… lo siento Yurio-

-no te disculpes, estoy molesto con él, pero sin duda aprovechare de esto para hacer rabiar al maldito imbécil de mierda-

Bien según su amigo Otabek, ya había pasado la Negación, estaba en la Ira y ahora entraría en la Negociación para hacer que ese cerdito se quedara a su lado

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **NEGOCIACIÓN… YURIO NO NEGOCIA… PERO SI ENTRA EN PÁNICO**

Por la mañana Yuuri curo y vendo la mano que el vándalo ruso se había lastimado al golpear tan fuerte a Viktor, Yuuri le llamo la atención pues pudo haberse lastimado de gravedad

-no quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo asi Yurio-

-su cara es tan dura que no creo que le pase nada cerdo-

-de haber sabido que reaccionarias asi, no te lo hubiera dicho-

-tarde o temprano iba a enterarme Yuuri y lo sabes-

-es extraño que me llames por mi nombre… eso quiere decir que estas molesto y si, lo admito serias capaz de sacarme la verdad a golpes-

-claro que lo estoy cerdo… debiste decirme lo que te hizo desde un principio y tengo formas más efectivas de sacarte la verdad que con golpes-

-¿Cómo cuál?-

-mmmh… creo que siendo tú prometido… podría hacer una que otra cosa cerdo-

-eres un pervertido Yurio-

-te apuesto a que te encantaría todo lo que te haría este jodido y sexy pervertido… si quieres puedo complacerte cerdo- Yurio miraba con una sonrisa socarrona a Yuuri pues este estaba más rojo que un tomate

-no… no lo necesito… pervertido-

-sé que vendrás suplicando cerdito, asi que estaré esperando a que caigas- Yurio no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver la cara de Yuuri, ambos se apresuraron a desayunar para salir del departamento del rubio ya que tenian muchas cosas que practicar ese día

Al llegar pudieron escuchar los gritos provenientes de la oficina de Yakov, Yurio tomo de la cintura a Yuuri al percatarse que la puerta había sido abierta de un solo golpe, Viktor tenía el ojo derecho inflamado, asi como algunos cortes en la frente, en cuanto vio a Yuuri se acercó a él, tenía el ceño fruncido y por lo visto estaban presenciando un lado de Viktor que nadie conocía

-¿tenías que decirles lo que paso?, ¿haciéndote pasar como una maldita victima?, ¿Por qué no les dices que eras tu quien me seducía, quien buscaba contacto íntimo conmigo?- Viktor estaba fuera de sí, gritando a todo pulmón, por lo que varios escucharon lo dicho por el ruso mayor, Yurio puso detrás de el a Yuuri pues Viktor se acercaba de forma amenazante hacia el-

-ni lo pienses Nikiforov, te dije que si te acercas a él te parto la maldita cara y me vale una mierda que Yakov me expulse-

-¿Quién te crees para interponerte?, aléjate-

-¿Quién me creo dices? Simplemente NO me creo, soy LA PAREJA de Yuuri y como tal lo defiendo- mientras decía estas palabras tomo a Yuri para cubrirlo entre sus brazos

Viktor se detuvo al instante de escuchar aquellas palabras y pudo notar como Yurio sostenía a Yuuri y como este se refugiaba entre sus brazos, aquello lo había hecho reaccionar dándose cuenta de que nuevamente estuvo a punto de agredirlo

-es mentira, Yuuri es mío, él es mío- Viktor ahora tenía un semblante lleno de preocupación y de miedo, no entendían que estaba pasando con el

-creo que aún no te queda claro Nikiforov… tal vez esto te haga comprender lo que digo- Yurio tomo de la cintura a Yuuri para voltearlo hacia él, lentamente bajo su cara hasta el cuello de Yuuri y con un susurro que nadie logro escuchar más que Yuuri - _ **"perdón cerdito"**_ \- situó sus labios en el cuello para besar, morder y succionar un poco dejando una enorme marca de un beso- _**espero con esto ahora lo entiendas**_ \- todos en la pista se sorprendieron por la acción del ruso menor y más porque Yuuri ni siquiera negó en nada lo dicho por el joven rubio. Por su parte Otabek estaba disfrutando mucho de las acciones de su amigo que decía _**NO AMAR**_ al japonés, sin embargo tambien admitía estar desconcertado por el ruso mayor, todos ahí sabían del "amor" y "cariño" que el mayor siempre mostro por Yuuri y su comportamiento definitivamente era raro, demasiado raro

La cara de Viktor era confusa, mostraba dolor, angustia, miedo, odio, resentimiento, algo extraño si podían decirlo asi, Yuuri estaba completamente sonrojado por lo que había hecho Yurio, pero al mismo tiempo podía decir que se sentía seguro entre los brazos del joven ruso

-no lo creo, ustedes no son nada… solo tratas de quitarme a MI Yuuri- Viktor trataba de creer que era mentira, que su cerdito seguía siendo suyo, a lo cual Yurio ya cansado de las necedades de Viktor, con una mano tomo la cintura de Yuuri y con la otra tomo su nuca para propiciarle un beso lleno de ansias, un beso ardiente, tan pasional y jodidamente sensual que todos los presentes se habían ruborizado, Yuuri no sabía qué hacer y cuando trato de decir algo, Yurio lo aprovecho para introducir su lengua y comenzar a jugar con la de Yuuri, el beso era demandante, exigente y nadie que los viera podría negar que no había sentimientos profundos en ese beso, al separarse Yurio le brindo otro beso suave, para tomarlo y comenzar a caminar

-vamos Yuuri, tenemos que practicar, además tienes una boda que planear- lo había dicho con toda la intención de que Viktor escuchara, en su caminar paso al lado de su amigo Otabek quien con media sonrisa socarrona le dijo una palabra

-Negociación-

Yurio se puso rojo… tal vez su amigo tenía un poco, pero solo un poco de razón, pero NO era AMOR, definitivamente era cariño, pero NO AMOR… Viktor por su parte se quedó sin palabras, Yurio le estaba robando a su cerdito y eso es algo que no iba a permitir y mucho menos que estos se casaran, pero el ardor de su mejilla y las fuertes palabras de Minako lo regresaron a la realidad

-te juro Nikiforov que esto de mi parte no se queda asi, de mi parte corre que Yurio no solo se casa con Yuuri sino que tambien hare que Yurio te deje en ridículo total en la pista- Minako estaba furiosa pero no gritaría, no lo golpearía (bueno solo por la bofetada)… oh no… lo derrocaría de su pedestal, haría que Yuuri se enamorara de Yurio y la unión de ellos dos se la restregaría en la cara, eso sí sería darle un golpe a Viktor

-no se de lo que habla Minako, pero le aseguro que Yuuri es un mentiroso- Viktor salio del lugar, pues Yakov lo había suspendido por dos semanas para calmar un poco las cosas en la pista y evitar otro altercado

La voz de Yakov saco a todos de su estupefacción, ordenándoles que volvieran al entrenamiento, todos comenzaron a ir ya sea a la pista o a los salones de baile, Yurio miro a Yuuri quien ejecutaba algunos saltos sencillos como calentamiento, Otabek aprovecho el momento para acercarse a su amigo

-hola-

-hola Ota-

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-

-te cuento más tarde, el Katsudon se quedara con Minako-

-de acuerdo-

Todos comenzaron con sus entrenamientos, sabían muy bien que la competencia sería muy reñida y más por la rivalidad entre Yuri y Viktor, sabían que esta vez todo podía pasar asi que por el momento solo entrenarían, no podían hacer nada y tampoco preguntarían pues no obtendrían respuestas. Después del incidente el día pasó relativamente tranquilo, entre los gritos de Yakov y las quejas de cansancio por las clases de Minako, todos se fueron dejando solo a Yurio y a Yuuri, quienes debían presentar su programa libre, ambos patinaron hasta el centro de la pista

DESDE AQUÍ COMIENCEN EL VIDEO, EN NOMBRE DE LA CANCIÓN ES **FORGOTTEN VOYAGE Y ES DE LINDSEY STIRLING** LES DEJO TAMBIEN EL LINK

watch?v=KWMQOiX4NLQ&index=1&list=LLZo7ApyC3a6eBwOL4Je_ZkA

El sonido eléctrico del tango inundo el recinto sin embargo este era diferente, no era lento, sino rápido, demasiado rápido, Yakov y Minako estaban fascinados por la música, las trillizas definitivamente tenian el arte del patinaje en las venas pues toda la música resultaba ser llamativa… Yurio tomo de la cintura a Yuuri mientras lo giraba sutilmente hasta que el cambio en el ritmo de la música anunciaba algo más movido, ambos comenzaron a deslizarse con pequeños giros haciendo que Yuuri en el proceso marcara más el movimiento de su cadera, Yurio tomo de la cintura a Yuuri para levantarlo y hacer un Águila, al bajarlo dejo que Yuuri se deslizara sensualmente por su cuerpo para el tomar una de sus piernas y dar un giro mientras Yuuri hacia su espalda hacia atrás, al reclinarlo hacia el nuevamente ambos se soltaron y comenzaron a patinar en paralelo para hacer su primera combinación de un doble Axel seguido de un triple Loop y un Cuádruple Salchow, ambos iban en una sincronía perfecta, siguieron deslizándose hasta que se pudo notar aquel movimiento que los caracterizaría el cual llamaron _**"Lanzada de los Amantes"**_ haciendo que Yurio comenzara a darle algunas vueltas a Yuuri para después tomarlo de la cintura y moverlo de arriba hacia abajo para después bajarlo hasta tocar el suelo donde lo hizo dar una vuelta para después jalarlo y soltarlo en el aire donde Yuuri se arqueo por completo para después caer en los brazos de Yurio y enredar sus piernas en la cintura del rubio y volverlas a lanzar hacia atrás para sostener cada una con una mano mientras Yurio daba unos giros sosteniéndolo de la cintura, para después dejar que este se deslizara por su cuerpo para tomar nuevamente la postura de un tango…

Yurio tomo de la cintura a Yuuri para sostenerlo y lanzarlo al aire para realizar un twist Lifts para atraparlo sin ningún problema, se deslizaron un poco más para que nuevamente Yurio lo tomara de la cintura y nuevamente lanzarlo al aire pero esta vez para realizar un cuádruple salchow, un salto que definitivamente tambien los marcaria como la única pareja en lograrlo de forma perfecta

Su rutina era sin duda llamativa, llena de energia y sensualidad, pero al mismo tiempo estaba llena de saltos de alto rango los cuales clavaban a la perfección

Ambos se soltaron para deslizarse de la misma manera para continuar con una combinación de triple Toe Loop seguido de un doble Axel para seguir con una pirueta cruzada

Ambos se alejaron un poco nuevamente para realizar una pirueta Camel Paralela la cual al terminar se deslizaron para acercarse nuevamente, Yurio tomo a Yuuri de la cintura para realizar una pirueta baja en pareja, al levantarse ambos se alejaron un poco para realizar al mismo tiempo una Pirueta Biellmann, para después unirse nuevamente mientras seguían danzando, Yurio movía de forma sensual el cuerpo de Yuuri mientras este solo se dejaba guiar y confiaba en su pareja para lograr todas sus Lanzadas, jamás lo había dejado caer ni siquiera en las practicas

Al lugar había llegado Lidia quien miraba anonadada a Yuri y a Yuuri, ambos tenian fuerza, resistencia, elegancia, belleza y desprendían tanta sensualidad que no podias apartar la vista de sus movimientos, estos te llamaban a seguirlos y no perderlos de vista, te invitaban a sentir el frenesí que vivían en la pista y tambien te mantenían con la ansiedad y la zozobra de aquellas Lanzadas mortales y de aquellas combinaciones, sin duda solo ellos dos podrían lograr algo tal Hermosamente Mortal y Sensual…

Lidia pudo distinguir algo en los ojos de Yuri, un sentimiento que jamás pensó que podría ver en él, ahora comprendía aquellas ejecuciones tan fantásticas, el impulso que lo llevaba más allá de su límite, la cercanía de Yuuri era como un dulce elixir que lo hacía dar todo y lograr lo imposible, mientras que Yuuri desbordaba pasión, confianza ante la persona que patinaba con él y por ende una seducción grandiosa, sin duda un baile para entregarse a la pasión y al amor.

Ambos comenzaron su última combinación una ejecución mortal que dejaría a todos con la boca abierta y más por presentarla al final, la cual comenzaron con un triple Axel, seguido de un triple Lutz con un cuádruple Walley, seguido de otro cuádruple Walley, para que después Yurio tomara a Yuri de la cintura para ambos hacer un giro sencillo y terminar con Yuuri totalmente recargado en los brazos de Yurio simulando un beso

Yakov, Minako y Lidia estaban sin palabras, pero fue Lidia la que rompió aquel silencio… los aplausos llamaron la atención de los cuatro, Lidia se fue acercando a ellos hasta quedar en la barandilla

-sin duda esplendido y maravilloso, debo reconocer que nunca me imaginé ver una rutita de tan alto nivel-

-se lo agradecemos mucho Lidia sensei- Yuuri se acercó hasta donde estaba la ex-bailarina para saludarla de forma muy educada

-me imagino que usted debe ser Minako, la felicito por lo que ha hecho con ellos dos-

-no he hecho nada que ellos no puedan hacer, solo los guio, lo demás depende de ellos-

-cierto-

-asi que ya regresaste a torturar a todos vieja bruja-

-Yuri Plisetsky ¿Qué es ese lenguaje?-

Yurio se quedó callado, lo que menos quería era una regañada de parte de Lidia, asi que después de ver algunos fallos o correcciones de la coreografía todos salieron del lugar, Yurio se apresuró a llegar a una cafetería, pues había hecho algo sin pensarlo

-¿Por qué tan agitado?-

-cállate Otabek… Yuuri va a odiarme

-¿Por qué habría de odiarte? Y ¿Qué paso con Viktor?

-a ese pedazo de mierda quiero molerlo a golpes, el vejestorio…- Yurio comenzó a contarle todo a su amigo y sin duda el Kazajo se quedó con la boca abierta, jamás se imaginó que el Ruso mayor dañaría a Yuuri de esa forma

-lo que me has contado es… escalofriante… Viktor está enfermo, además durante el momento de la discusión pude notar varios cambios en el, iba de un estado de ira a uno de arrepentimiento o bien del odio a la desesperación, es extraño-

-lo cierto es que no lo note por la discusión y por resguardar al cerdito-

-debes tener cuidado… Viktor podría hacer una locura… y cambiando de tema, ¿Qué le hiciste a Yuuri?-

-presentamos la Rutina Libre y al finalizarla… lo bese… Ota… Bese a Yuuri y después lo estuve evadiendo-

…

En otra parte Viktor había llegado a su departamento, azoto la puerta con tal fuerza que hasta Makkachin se había asustado, camino hasta llegar al sillón para tumbarse en él, Makkachin se acercó para saludarlo como siempre y el correspondió con una caricia en su cabecita

-discúlpame Makkachin, no fue un buen día- el pequeño caniche subió al sillón para lamer el rostro de Viktor y tratar de reconfortar a su dueño- pero sabes algo Makkachin te tengo una gran noticia que te alegrara, mami regresara con nosotros, muy pronto Yuuri estará aquí y jugara contigo, seremos una hermosa familia, incluso adoptaremos a un pequeño ¿Qué te parece Makkachin?- en caniche solo ladraba y jugueteaba con su dueño- verdad que te gusto la idea a ti tambien, pero debemos quitar a Yurio de en medio, él está tratando de quitarnos a Yuuri, incluso hizo que mami mintiera, que dijera cosas malas de mi ¿puedes creerlo Makkachin?-

….

En casa de Yakov y Lidia todos habían ido a asearse para después pasar al comedor y cenar algo ligero mientras platicaban sobre los avances que habían tenido

-Minako en realidad me encantara trabajar con usted para pulir a esos patinadores, son un diamante en bruto-

-para mi tambien sera todo un honor, Yurio me ha dicho que mi entrenamiento es el de un espartano-

-ese chico se queja por nada-

-todos lo hacen, no puedo creer que no aguantes algo tan sencillo-

-en mis tiempos de aprendiz este entrenamiento no era nada, pero dígame Minako ¿Qué tipo de instrucción le ha dado a Yuuri?-

-la vieja escuela, no admito otra cosa-

-ahora comprendo su resistencia en el GPF-

-esperen… ¿quiere decir que lo que hasta nos ha estado enseñando no es nada?- Minami había dejado caer un pan, pues él creía que su entrenamiento ya era muy severo

-pero que dices Minami… eso solo es el entrenamiento básico, Yuuri aprendió eso desde los 5 años- Minami miraba horrorizado a Lidia y a Minako, ambas mujeres matarían a todos, le dio una mirada a Yuuri para confirmar lo dicho por Minako y este solo asintió

Yakov ahora no estaba muy seguro de que todos sus pupilos lograran llegar a las preliminares antes de que aquellas mujeres los mataran con aquel riguroso entrenamiento… después de platicar de algunas cosas, todos se fueron a descansar

A la mañana siguiente Yurio llego temprano a casa de Yakov siendo recibido por Minako, quien lo guio al estudio pues ella si se había dado cuenta de aquel beso

-no me andaré con rodeos ¿te gusta Yuuri?-

-si-

-¿Desde cuándo?-

-ni yo mismo lo sabía bien, ayer pensé mucho las cosas y lo cierto es que me di cuenta de que Yuuri me gusto desde el primer día en que lo conocí, tenía 15 años era lógico que ignorara ese sentimiento, además solo pensaban en ser el mejor patinado y superar a Viktor… creo que fui un poco más consiente de mis sentimientos después de que Yuuri regreso a Hasetsu, pero me negaba a ello.

-¿ya tienes en claro tus sentimientos?-

-si-

-¿y?-

-lo amo, amo a Yuuri y no pienso dejar que nada ni nadie me lo arrebate, luchare por su amor-

Minako miraba con orgullo a Yurio, jamás imagino que ese chico se rendiría tan rápido ante los sentimientos de amor que le profesaba a Yuuri, ese chico en verdad era el indicado para Yuuri

-bien te daré un consejo, se honesto con él y dile que lo amas, hazlo inmensamente feliz y a cambio hare que aplastes a Viktor como una sabandija-

-trato hecho anciana-

-te sorprenderás con la respuesta de Yuuri-

Minako se levantó de la silla con esa última frase y ambos pasaron al comedor donde todos estaban esperándoles para comenzar a desayunar, Yurio camino hasta la silla de un sonrojado Yuuri y ante la mirada de todos a Yuuri le brindo un casto beso en la mejilla para después sentarse a un lado de Yuuri

-¿Cómo dormiste Katsudon?-

-¿eh?... bien…- Yuuri estaba muy nervioso, pero recordó que ante todos era el prometido de Yurio, pero tampoco quería engañar a los demás y menos sintiendo lo que sentía por el joven ruso, por lo cual aprovecharía para tratar de hablar con el

El desayuno paso tranquilo entre una plática amena, al terminar cada uno decidió hacer diferentes cosas, era fin de semana, por lo tanto tenian un descanso muy merecido

-Yuuri… ¿podemos platicar?

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **DEPRESIÓN…. NO… MAS BIEN… LA VALENTÍA DE YURIO**

-Yuuri… ¿podemos platicar?-

-bien, te espero en el jardín-

-si… en un momento te alcanzo-

-no tardes Yuuri… por favor-

Yurio se encontraba esperando a Yuuri en el jardín de la casa de Yakov, mientras esperaba al chico, comenzó a recordar aquello que lo había llevado a admitir su cariño y amor por Yuuri

….

-presentamos la Rutina Libre y al finalizarla… lo bese… Beka… Bese a Yuuri y después lo estuve evadiendo-

-jajajajaja-

-no te burles y mejor dime que debo hacer-

-pues ceder amigo mío… se Valiente y enfrenta tus sentimientos-

-lo admito… admito que me gusta y mucho-

-oh vamos, ¿enserio crees que te creo?-

-mierdaaaa…. Lo admito LO AMO, AMO al Cerdito-

Todos en la cafetería habían volteado hacia donde estaban ambos jóvenes, Yurio los fulminaba con la mirada mientras que su amigo se reía de el sin parar

-me vas a ayudar o solo seguirás riéndote-

-bien, bien, no te enfades, lo primero es hablar con él de forma tranquila, dile que sentiste pánico y por eso lo evadiste y que pensaste todo lo que querías decirle-

-sabes que soy pésimo con las palabras-

-entonces no hables, demuéstraselo-

-¿Cómo?

-Bésalo… bésalo transmitiéndole todos tus sentimientos-

-¿Qué no me escuchaste que lo bese?-

-si… al terminar la coreografía, eso quiere decir que lo hiciste por los sentimientos que la música transmitía, te llenaste de ellos, pero ahora transmítele esos sentimientos a Yuuri-

-solo espero no terminar con el corazón destrozado Beka-

-no lo creo amigo mío, te sorprenderías de muchas cosas-

-¿eh?-

-Nada solo ríndete ante al amor, es lo mejor que puedes hacer-

Estaba perdido en aquel pensamiento cuando Yuuri coloco su mano sobre su hombro, Yuri le miró fijamente aquellas esmeraldas tenian un brillo que Yuuri no lograba distinguir, la mano de Yuri lo atrajo para que se sentara a su lado y sin despegar la mirada Yuri unió sus labios con los de Yuuri, el beso era suave, demostrando todo aquel amor, la sinceridad de sus sentimientos, incluso la tristeza de saber que podía ser no correspondido, era dulce, amargo, suave, tierno y por fin Yuuri lo comprendió, Yuri tenia los mismos sentimientos que él, por lo cual las lágrimas desbordaron de sus hermosos ojos, Yurio pudo sentir aquellas lágrimas y se separó del beso, pensó que Yuuri lloraba porque no quería aquello asi que bajo la mirada, al parecer no era correspondido

…..

Viktor se encontraba en su nuevo departamento, la mudanza había llegado temprano, asi que ahora el servicio que había contratado estaba saliendo del lugar, lo habían dejado habitable en muy pocas horas, asi que fue a la habitacion que habían dejado con una sola cama y unos muebles los cuales comenzó a llenar con la ropa que había comprado, Makkachin estaba sentado en la cama mirando a su dueño

-¿qué te parece Makkachin? Estoy seguro que a mamá le gustara su ropa y su habitacion- Makkachin solo ladraba y movía enérgicamente su colita mirando a su dueño

-aunque aún no estoy seguro del color de la habitacion, pero si Yuuri quiere otro color lo cambiaremos, aunque solo usara esta habitacion en pocas ocasiones- Makkachin bajo de la cama para situarse a un lado de su amo y subir sus patas delanteras hacia él, Viktor lo acaricio

-veo que está feliz Makkachin, te prometo que pronto seremos una familia, Yuuri regresara con nosotros y jugara mucho contigo-

Ya era muy tarde cuando Viktor termino de desempacar toda la ropa, asi que salio para comprar algo de alimento para Makkachin y para él, en su trayecto pudo ver la casa de Yakov asi que se acercó con mucho cuidado para que nadie lo viera… en él una furia que crecía más y más, la cual le pedía a gritos la sangre de ese rubio que ahora besaba a SU Yuuri

-tengo que ser más inteligente… pronto Yuuri… muy pronto estarás en mis brazos y recordaras el amor que sientes por mi… todo es culpa de Yurio, pero no te preocupes mi amor, tú no tienes la culpa…-

Víctor se alejó del lugar, mientras que Yuri fui soltando los labios de Yuuri al sentir aquellas lágrimas… había sido rechazado al parecer

-si quieres podemos decir la verdad Yuuri… solo quería que supieras que te amo, que estaba enamorado de ti, desde que te conocí… pero no me había dado cuenta-

-Yuri… yo tambien te amo- Yuuri tenía una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y aquellas lágrimas que se desbordaban de sus hermosos ojos eran de felicidad, se había enamorad de Yuri hace unos años pero pensó que si sabía lo que Viktor le había hecho… no lo querría

-¿estúpido cerdo y porque no lo habías dicho antes?- Yurio se había levantado abruptamente para abrazar de forma posesiva a Yuuri, mientras este solo reía y correspondía aquel abrazo

Minako veía desde la ventana de su habitacion aquella escena que deseaba ver desde hace años, ahora que Yuri había cumplido con su parte ella cumpliría con la suya… dejaría a Viktor en ridículo y con el orgullo herido, saco su celular y comenzó a escribir un mensaje el cual envió y a los pocos segundos pudo ver que el remitente miraba hacia su ventanal mientras ella solo le saludaba

Yurio tomo de la mano a Yuuri y comenzó a caminar, Yuuri no sabía que había pasado, pero ir con Yurio le alegraba asi que adelanto su paso para ir a su lado, después de un rato de caminar entraron al subterráneo

-¿A dónde vamos Yurio?-

-a casa del abuelo, quiero decirle sobre nosotros-

-¿eh? Pero no traemos ropa ni nada-

-no te preocupes por eso cerdo, comprare lo que necesitemos-

-pero, podemos ir rápido al departamento por ropa-

Yurio se acercó hasta Yuuri para acorralarlo y poder bajar un poco hasta su oído y susurrar -no, si lo hago, no te dejare salir de ahí, no al menos después de haberte cogido hasta que ambos hayamos caído satisfechos- Yuuri se sonrojo a mas no poder, Yurio siempre había sido una persona muy desinhibida, pero nunca pensó que fuera tan directo en esas cuestiones, durante su trayecto bajaron en una estación para salir y comprar lo que necesitarían, habían entrado a una plaza y Yurio le pidió a Yuuri ver algunas cosas mientras él hacia una llamada

-Yuri ¿Dónde demonios estas?- definitivamente Yakov estaba molesto y tal vez se molestaría mas

-estoy comprando algunas cosas con Yuuri, iremos a ver a mi abuelo para darle la noticia de nuestro compromiso- Yurio termino la llamada sin dejar que Yakov le dijera algo, al entrar a la tienda pudo ver a Yuuri quien era al parecer molestado por unas jovencitas que querían su autógrafo, pues habían reconocido al lindo japonés

-¿necesitas ayuda?-

Las chicas habían vuelto su mirada hacia Yurio quien les miraba de forma indiferente y fría, por lo tal mejor se alejaron del japonés, durante el tiempo que estuvieron comprando ropa, Yurio le pedía a Yuuri probarse diferentes prendas, al final Yurio pago todo lo que habían comprado y salieron del lugar

Tomaron un taxi y ambos partieron a casa del Abuelo Nikolai, durante el trayecto del viaje a Yurio le vino una duda… ¿desde cuándo el cerdo estaba enamorado de él?

-oye cerdo-

-¿Qué sucede Yurio?-

-¿desde cuándo estas enamora de mí?-

Yuuri se sonrojo nuevamente, nunca pensó que Yurio le preguntaría aquello, pero debía ser honesto, Yurio lo miraba fijamente, pues en verdad quería saber desde cuando el cerdito le quería

-en el segundo GPF cuando gane el Oro… esa ocasión tú fuiste diferente conmigo, bailamos-

-lo recuerdo bien, ese bien no estabas ebrio y estabas en tus cabales-

-ese día la pase tan bien contigo… que bueno… yo… comencé a quererte y después de ese día comencé a pensar mucho en ti, luego vinieron nuestras llamada y aquella vez que fuiste de visita con el Abuelo, desde ese entonces me di cuenta que mis sentimientos por ti eran de cariño… me gustabas mucho y comencé a enamorarme de ti, yo pensé que estar a tu lado sería algo imposible y mas si te enterabas de lo ocurrido de Viktor-

-Yuuri contéstame algo y se sinceró ¿alguna vez estuviste realmente enamorado de Viktor?- Yurio estaba demasiado feliz de saber que el cerdito lo quería desde hace 4 años, pero tenía miedo de que Yuuri pudiera volver a amar a Viktor

-es que ese es el problema, todos dieron por hecho que yo amaba a Viktor, admito que siempre lo admire y tal vez esa admiración se malinterpreto y cuando llego a Yu-Topia diciendo que me entrenaría fui feliz, pero con sus coqueteos y todo aquello que él hacia creí estar enamorado de el-

-¿entonces que fue toda esa mierda de casarse?-

-eso fue cuestión de Viktor, aquel día Pichit malinterpreto lo de los anillos, yo se lo regale como un amuleto de la suerte, pero entre eso y el hecho de que comenzamos a entrenar nuevamente los tres… bueno… Viktor me pidió una oportunidad y tontamente se la brinde-

-¿hace cuánto que salían entonces realmente?- según lo dicho por el cerdito Viktor y el no duraron mucho, pero algunas cosas no tenian pies ni cabeza para ruso

-te lo explicare todo Yurio… durante el año en el cual Viktor me entreno, siempre me hizo proposiciones sexuales indirectamente, pero yo siempre lo tome a juego y no le prestaba atención realmente, cuando tu llegaste Viktor detuvo sus coqueteos, eso me extraño, asi que pensé que tal vez… Viktor y Tu…-

-¿ha? No me jodas cerdo, jamás me ha llamado la atención ese vejestorio, además… ahora que lo pienso… cuando te conocí, dejo de importarme el hecho de que Viktor regresara a Rusia y solo me centre en ti, quería ser mejor que tú, quería verte evolucionar cada vez más y más-

-lo siento… es solo que como llegaste molesto y no te agradaba… pensé que era porque Viktor te gustaba…pero después de que te fuiste, Viktor regreso a lo mismo, puedo decir que era un regular entrenador, pero había ocasiones en que salía y no regresaba hasta el otro día, Minako en varias ocasiones lo vio salir de algunos hoteles con diferentes personas, asi que por eso pensé que sus coqueteos solo eran broma-

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-

-cambie de opinión cuando Viktor me beso, pensé que tal vez era sincero, pero para ese entonces ya comenzabas a llamar mi atención, pero trate de olvidar aquello, pues tenías solo 15 años-

-y tú 20, no es mucha la diferencia cerdo-

-si pero, en ese entonces, aunque me hubiera dado cuenta de que te veía de otra forma… creo que me hubieras despreciado- Yuuri había bajado la mirada, incluso Yurio sabía que era cierto, si el cerdito le hubiera dicho algo en aquel entonces, él lo habría pateado hasta cansarse… Yurio suspiro y solo abrazo a su cerdito para que le siguiera contando- después del GPF cuando comenzaron nuestro entrenamientos, los coqueteos de Viktor fueron más evidentes, y una semana antes de que tu salieras a ver al Abuelo, Viktor se me declaro y yo le di una oportunidad, para ese entonces ya sabía que te quería, pero tenía miedo a ser rechazado y pensé que podría amar a Viktor…

-y luego paso aquello… ese maldito- Yurio suspiro no quería que su pequeño ángel recordara aquel evento tan despreciable, pero tambien pensaba que si él se hubiese dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Yuuri, el no habría pasado por aquello… -la primera vez que lleve al Abuelo a Hasetsu te negaste rotundamente a decirme lo que paso y desde ahí las ocasiones en que nos veíamos eran escasa-

-sí, pero mis sentimientos por ti no cambiaban, pero esta vez me negué a demostrártelos por miedo-

-temías que te despreciara por lo que te hizo ese bastardo- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación y Yuuri solo asintió con la cabeza, para Yurio michas cosas ahora encajaban, abrazo aún más fuerte a Yuuri y lo acomodo en su pecho dejando que el chico se durmiera, durante su trayecto pensó en todo lo que le diría a su abuelo y sobre todo esperaba que su abuelo aceptara su relación con Yuuri, sabía que le agradaba, pero de eso a que fueran pareja era muy diferente

Al llegar a casa de su abuelo, Nikolai los recibió gustoso, en especial a Yuuri pues el joven japonés le agradaba, sabía que era un chico tierno y de sentimientos sinceros, era una persona honesta y que fuera amigo de su Yura era maravilloso, los jóvenes se instalaron en la habitacion que era del ruso, dejo que Yuuri descansara un rato y que tomara un baño, le indico donde estaban todas las cosas y salio, debía hablar con su abuelo.

En la sala de la casa, se encontraba su abuelo, el viejo se había preparado un poco de café y al ver a su nieto le sonrió, Yurio se acercó a el

-abuelo, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo-

-¿por fin tus sentimientos fueron correspondidos?- su abuelo lo miraba con una expresión serena y con una hermosa sonrisa, a lo que él se había quedado sin habla ¿Cómo era que su abuelo sabia?- soy viejo, pero me doy cuenta de muchas cosas Yura, ese jovencito es un buen muchacho, me alegra tener otro nieto

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-tu mirada siempre te ha delatado, cuando regresaste la primera vez de Japón, se decías odiar a Yuuri, pero había un brillo siempre en tus ojos cada vez que lo veías o hablabas de él, pero fue más obvio la primera vez que fuimos a su casa, a pesar de siempre ser arisco con él nunca lo dejabas solo, lo acompañabas a todos lados y cuidabas de él-

Yurio no podía creer que hasta ese momento el fuera el único el desconocer sus sentimientos hacia Yuuri, pero agradecía que su abuelo aceptara aquella relación, lo que los demás dijeran poco le importaba, lo importante para él era Yuuri y su abuelo Nikolai

-gracias abuelo-

-¿piensas formalizar tu relación?-

-sí, quiero hablar con sus padres, pero antes necesito buscar un anillo, quiero casarme con él-

Yurio vio cómo su abuelo se levantó del lugar en el cual estaba sentado, le dijo que esperara ahí un momento, después de retirarse a su habitacion y regresar, le dio una pequeña cajita de madera, Yurio la abrió y se sorprendió al ver lo que había dentro de ella

-era de tu abuela y ella después se la dio a tu madre, creo que esa joya espero por mucho tiempo a la persona que la usaría-

Yurio miraba aquella sortija que recordaba vagamente la usaba su madre, era una sortija de oro blanco, con dos esmeraldas a los costado y en centro una pequeña amatista, miro a su abuelo con una sonrisa y le agradeció aquello

-sé que le encantara abuelo, gracias- Yurio fue a su habitacion y guardo la sortija, después de un rato Yuuri salio del baño y el ingreso, los tres cenaron y entre platicas Yurio y Yuuri le dieron la noticia al viejo, quien los felicito por su relación, esa noche celebraron un poco, pues sabía que los jóvenes no podían beber demasiado, tendrían que retomar sus actividades deportivas

A la mañana siguiente Yurio llevo a Yuuri al lugar donde estaban sepultados sus padres y su abuela, ahí Yuuri les dejo un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas, prometiendo siempre estar con Yurio y cuidar de él, esperando sus bendiciones. Nikolai miraba con alegría a su futuro nieto y aún más sonreía por la felicidad de su Yura, pues sabía que el jovencito japonés lo haría sumamente feliz

El abuelo Plisetsky los llevo de vuelta a la capital, prometiéndoles que estaría feliz de verlos en la competencia, ambos jóvenes, se despidieron del abuelo y partieron al departamento de Yurio, una vez que llegaron ahí, acomodaron sus cosas y decidieron descansar, pues sabían que Yakov les daría una buena llamada de atención

Ambos durmieron juntos aquella noche, en aquel departamento del joven ruso, a la mañana siguiente acomodaron sus cosas, tomaron un desayuno y Yuuri preparo el almuerzo para ambos, salieron del departamento y fueron directo a la pista de patinaje, al llegar ambos fueron reprendidos por Yakov, pero Lidia y Minako lo detuvieron y se lo llevaron lejos, por l cual los jóvenes comenzaron su entrenamiento

Con el paso de los dias los demás patinadores podían ver la pequeña interacción que se daba cada día entre Yurio y Yuuri, los besos que el rubio le robaba al japonés, la forma delicada y tierna en la que Yurio SOLO trataba a Yuuri y por el contrario la dulzura que siempre mostraba Yuuri con Yurio, peros si de algo tenian que ser muy cuidados era de no encelar al joven rubio, pues se habían dado cuenta de las miradas asesinas que les enviaba a aquellos que miraban de más a su prometido

-Yuri, necesito hablar contigo- Beka se había acercado a su amigo

-claro- Yurio se alejó de la pista, desde donde estaba hablando con Beka podía ver a su hermoso cerdito, este estaba Patinando junto a Minami y Mila, ambos estaban ayudando al menor a perfeccionar sus saltos

-me quede un poco intrigado con los cambios de Viktor, asi que le pedí a un amigo que le siguiera-

-¿Qué tu qué?- Beka había tapado la boca de Yurio para que no gritara

-no grites, además creo que me agradecerás lo que hice- Yurio lo miro de forma seria y dejo que Beka continuara con lo que diría

-hace unos dias se mudó de apartamento, compro uno mucho más grande del que tenía, tal vez eso no sea lo extraño y lo que llamo la atención de mi amigo, sino que Viktor compro ropa en tallas más pequeñas y mando instalar un sistema de seguridad y vigilancia muy caro-

-no le veo nada de extraño Beka-

-la ropa podría quedarle a Yuuri-

Yurio volteo a ver a Yuuri quien aun seguía con Minami y Mila, ahora que lo pensaba Viktor había estado muy calmado y había notado una ocasión como este había estado grabando a Yuuri y tal vez tambien había sacado alguna fotografía de el

-no crees que sea capaz de llevarse a Yuuri a la fuerza ¿o sí?-

-creo que Viktor es peligroso, de alguna forma se obsesiono con Yuuri, sera mejor no dejarlo solo-

-no puedo decirle a Yakov, me creerá paranoico-

-pero si a Minako, ella podría estar al pendiente-

-no lo sé Beka, no creo que Viktor sea tan estúpido-

-las competencias darán inicio muy pronto, por obvias razones en las competiciones por pareja estarán juntos, pero no sabemos dónde los sortearan en las individuales- eso preocupo a - eso preocupo a Yuri, Beka tenía un buen punto, dio un largo suspiro, tendría que hablar con Minako, tal vez ella podría hacer algo al respecto

Yurio regreso a la pista y pudo notar la forma en la Viktor veía a Yuuri y eso no le agrado, su mirada era muy diferente, fría, calculadora y podía ver algo de locura en ella, al llegar donde estaba Yuuri no pudo evitar abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos, a lo cual Yuuri reía alegremente y eso era algo que le encantaba, definitivamente no dejaría que nada malo le pasara a su cerdito

Al terminar las practicas dejo a Yuuri con Beka, le dijo que los alcanzaría en una cafetería que sabía le encantaría, asi que Beka se llevó a Yuuri y el aprovecho para hablar con Minako, esta escucho todo lo dicho por Yurio y en verdad le preocupo la situación

-no me gusta pedir este tipo de favores, pero dadas las circunstancias, no queda de otra, hablare con algunos amigos y les pediré que para el sorteo tomen en cuenta que ustedes hacer pareja y que si los ponen en grupos diferentes, sería muy problemático-

-en verdad se lo agradezco-

-no Yurio todo lo contrario, gracias por cuidar de Yuuri-

Los dias posteriores Minako y Lidia fueron más exigentes en los entrenamientos, todos quedaban en el suelo literalmente molidos, el único que podía con todo aquello era el pequeño Japonés, no solo acataba las ordenes de Minako y de Lidia sin chistar, sino que los ejercicios los realizaba a la perfección y podían ver que era gracias a esos espartanos entrenamientos que el joven tenía tanta resistencia, tanto Yurio como Minami aguantaban un poco más, pero aun asi tambien tenian un límite, por lo regular los primeros en caer eran Georgi y Viktor y después de ellos Mila.

-puedes descansar Yuuri-

-gracias Lidia sensei-

-quiero que mañana todos lleguen a primera hora, por fin mostraran sus coreografías, si hay algo que deba cambiarse se hará, asi que no lleguen tarde- Yakov les había indicado que nadie sabría nada de las rutinas de los demás hasta que lo indicaran, esa forma hizo que se esforzaran más, pues tener la incertidumbre era una adrenalina extra. Todos se fueron aquel día un poco más temprano, con la ayuda de Lidia y Minako habían hecho que Yakov fuera más tolerante, además no creían que el viejo quisiera tener a aquellas dos mujeres en su contra

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban en las gradas, ese día practicarían sus rutinas individualmente y por fin verían las coreografías de todos, pues estaban a una semana de que las competencias dieran comienzo

Lidia se había puesto de pie y el primero en pasar a la pista fue Georgi-todos presentaran Su Coreografía para el programa Corto

 **(PROGRAMAS CORTOS JEJEJEJE)**

 **A PARTIR DE AQUÍ PUEDEN PONER EL VIDEO, LA CANCIÓN ES** **「** **RYS** **」** **DIABLO** **ᴹᴱᴾ**

watch?v=Kkjho9STDeM&list=LLZo7ApyC3a6eBwOL4Je_ZkA&index=35

Al estar en el centro estiro su brazos para comenzar a patinar de frente mientas hacia pequeños saltos con los cuales comenzó a deslizarse al ritmo de la música, hizo su primer salto el cual fue un triple Axel, seguido de un Lutz y un toe Loop, al caer patino hacia atrás llevando sus manos a la cadera haciendo pequeños movimientos para poder hacer un Giro y comenzar una secuencia de pasos en la cual intercalaba algunos twizzles, al terminarlos hizo una Secuencia de Ángel deslizándose por la pista dejando su pierna izquierda alzada, termino du deslizamiento con una pirueta de techo, se deslizo nuevamente para realizar su segunda serie de saltos el cual comenzó con un Salto de Vals, seguido de un triple Lutz para terminar con un salto Half Loop

Todos podían ver que la música era totalmente a la presentado anteriormente por Georgi, pero sin duda era más exigente y mostraba saltos y giros que el patinador jamás usaba, definitivamente esa coreografía daba a conocer más sus habilidades y podían ver que era algo que podía manejar perfectamente, mostraba fuerza, agilidad y gran fluidez, definitivamente tener a Lidia y a Minako había sido algo muy positivo

Al terminar su coreografía regreso a su lugar y la siguiente en pasar fue Mila, Minako coloco la música y Mila comenzó con su coreografía

 **DESDE AQUÍ PUEDEN PONER EL VIDEO, Cover Violín Reggaeton Lento - Jose Asunción - CNCO**

watch?v=MdiPkjSUVcw&index=41&list=LLZo7ApyC3a6eBwOL4Je_ZkA

En el centro de la pista al sonar del violín comenzó a deslizarse hacia el frente, comenzó con un secuencia de pasos delicados y muy femeninos, comenzó su primer salto un Triple Lutz, seguido de un tripe Axel, siguió patinando de frente para poder hacer una Pirueta de Techo Atrapada, seguida de una pirueta Biellmann para bajar y hacer una pirueta baja y volver a levantarse para realizar una Pirueta Invertida

Todos podían ver una delicadeza que Mila jamás había mostrado, sus coreografías siempre eran fuertes y con música muy movida, esta era la primera vez que la joven mostraba una sensualidad propia de la delicadeza

Tanto Lidia como Minako estaban satisfechas por el progreso de la joven y Yakov estaba emocionado, sin duda eran capaces de llevarse todos los puestos si se esforzaban, al terminar Mila regreso a su lugar donde Yuuri la felicito por tan hermosa coreografía a lo cual Mila lo abrazo y Yurio solo podía verlo divertido por la situación de Yuuri

 **DESDE AQUÍ PUEDEN PONER EL VIDEO, NIGHTCORE - SENBONZAKURA (VIOLÍN COVER)**

watch?v=h5beVotiYww&index=46&list=LLZo7ApyC3a6eBwOL4Je_ZkA

El siguiente en pasar fue Minami y al igual que todos mostro una coreografía de alto nivel de dificultad, todos estaban sorprendidos de como todas las coreografías contenían saltos o piruetas sencillas, bien mezcladas con saltos de alto grado de dificultad

Minako llamo a Yurio y este paso al frente mientras ella colocaba la música, todos estaban más que emocionados de ver la presentación de Yurio pero Viktor no prestaba atención, sabía que sería una coreografía sin chiste, según el

 **DESDE AQUÍ PUEDEN REPRODUCIR EL VIDEO,** **【東京喰種** **OP** **】** **unravel** **を** **PV** **風に弾いてみた【ヴァイオリン** **ギター** **】**

watch?v=w-b3hP-9YfA&index=36&list=LLZo7ApyC3a6eBwOL4Je_ZkA

En el centro de la pista Yuri se mantenía con ambas manos en los costados de su cabeza, cuando el sonido del violín dio inicio Yuri giro sobre su eje tomando su cabeza, volvió a girar nuevamente para estirar sus brazos y comenzar a deslizarse con suavidad, dando pequeños giros y haciendo deslizamientos hasta que la música comenzó más fuerte y un poco más rápida para clavar un Salchow, seguido de un Rittberger, se deslizo con rapidez para mostrar su fuerza realizando una secuencia de Medio Flip y Medio Lutz, seguido de un Cherry Flip

Nuevamente se deslizo despacio para efectuar un Russian Split, junto con un Giro Scratch, nuevamente comenzó a deslizarse pero esta vez patinando hacia atrás para clavar un Triple Axel y para hacer un Cross Foot con una Pirueta Baja, se deslizaba con rapidez dando algunos giros simples, la rutina era fuerte y cansada, jamás se imaginaron que Minako fuera un demonio a la hora de hacer sus coreografías, no solo mezclaba la belleza del patinaje y del Ballet, sino que tambien hacia que se viera la fuerza que Yurio siempre demostraba, sus pasos firmes, elegantes y llenos de fuerza.

Viktor estaba con la cara desencajada, de todas las coreografías de Yurio esta era la primera vez que podía ver el potencial del joven, Minako miraba con una sonrisa burlona a Viktor, sabía que esto haría titubear a Viktor y no solo quería eso, lo quería fuera del podio. Viktor seguía sin quitar la mirada de la pista, Yurio era sin duda muy bueno y estaba amenazando su lugar como el mejor patinador del mundo

Yurio patino nuevamente rápido para adquirir velocidad y clavar un perfecto Cuádruple Axel, seguido de un Salto de costado, un Vals y un Toe Loop, sus pasos eran sumamente hipnotizantes, pues la secuencia era de alto grado, todos y cada uno de los saltos eran una mortal danza erótica que te hechizaba a no despegar los ojos del cuerpo de Yurio, sin duda Minako sabia resaltar cada una de las virtudes de los patinadores y con esta presentación se demostraba la fuerza de Yurio

Yuuri lo veía embelesado y con entusiasmo, sin duda Yurio era hermoso y con esa rutina ante sus ojos se veía aún más sexy, Viktor miro con ira el hecho de que Yuuri estuviera perdido en la danza de aquel mocoso, estaba furioso, pero sabía que su coreografía le gustaría más a Yuuri

Se deslizo tranquilamente para realizar un Águila, seguido de un deslizamiento bajo, para ponerse de pie y realizar un Toe Loop, un Salchow y un Giro Layback Spin para terminarlo con un Cross Foot, nuevamente se deslizo con rapidez haciendo pequeños giros sobre su eje, tomando un leve descanso para subir nuevamente la rapidez y realizar un Cuádruple Axel, seguido de un cuádruple Lutz para finalizar con un Águila, se deslizo con suavidad para poder terminar su rutina con un Giro Layback Spin y un Cross Foot hasta que por fin la música termino, Yurio se desplomo en el suelo, agotado y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, incluso Viktor no se creía lo que había visto, la coreografía era sin duda la más difícil que Yurio jamás haya hecho, Minako aplaudió su esfuerzo y este la miro entusiasmado

-fue excelente Yurio has dominado a la perfección la coreografía, estoy muy orgullo se ti-

-gracias maldita bruja, sin duda veras que ganare-

-y no lo dudo, ahora ve y descansa, Yuuri es tu turno-

Yuuri que quito los protectores de sus patines y Yurio los recibió, le dio un beso en la frente al japonés y este se situó en el centro de la pista

 **DESDE AQUÍ PUEDEN PONER EL VIDEO, illuminate - Minami full (Tales of Zestiria the X Op2)**

watch?v=g_Y_01E0SE8&index=33&list=LLZo7ApyC3a6eBwOL4Je_ZkA

La música empezaba muy desolada, nada que ver con algo que Yuuri hubiese patinado sus movimientos era marcadamente sexys, no podían despegar la mirada de su cuerpo, aquellos movimientos sutiles pero fuertes era tan llamativos que cuando hizo su primer salto quedaron maravillados, había entrado con un cuádruple Axel, seguido de un cuádruple Loop

Todos podían ver una historia de lucha, un guerrero que a pesar del dolor y la pena, luchaba cada día, la historia de su coreografía había sido manejada por Lidia, la mujer sabía por Yakov lo que había sufrido y no solo se lo mostraría a Viktor, tambien le mostraría como aquel joven se levanto

Yuuri avanzo para dar su secuencia de pasos, las cuales consistían en una pirueta baja saltada, seguida de una pirueta cañón con una pirueta invertida, volvió a deslizarse y la historia mostraba el esfuerzo por levantarse y seguir de pie, las dudas, las lágrimas y la desesperación y ahí fue cuando vieron una ejecución mortal un triple Axel, un triple Lutz, un triple Cherry Flip nuevamente se deslizo para tomar impulsa y hacer un Cuádruple Rittberger, un cuádruple Salchow y un cuádruple Toe Loop esa parte mostraba como aquel personaje quería morir, hacia todo lo posible por exponerse a peligros y no le importaba dar la vida por sus compatriotas, aquel guerrero buscaba su muerte, había perdido la esperanzo, su lucha no tenía motivo, se estaba rindiendo ante la soledad

Viktor estaba impactado, de alguna forma veía lo que Yuuri tuvo que pasar con aquello que le había hecho, Yurio por su parte estaba que quería matar a Viktor, pero la coreografía de Yuuri comenzó a mostrar una sutileza que marcaba como el personaje de la historia había encontrado su luz, el personaje estaba enamorado, había encontrado en aquella guerra a la persona amada, la guerra lo había llevado a conocer al dueño de su corazón

Yuuri comenzó con movimientos más delicados y con más gracia, fuertes pero con un encanto sublime, las secuencias de pasos era tranquilas, mostraban un amor encontrado, realizo un Loop un Flip y un Axel sencillo, mostraba la paz de aquel ser

La melodía mostraba como aquel personaje había encontrado a su amor, mostraba su lucha por estar junto a su amado, ahora la esperanza brillaba, Yuuri miraba de forma cariñosa a Yurio y este entendió el mensaje, él era su Luz, su Amor, aquel que lo mantuvo a flote en aquella oscuridad que día a día quería envolverlo

Para aquellos que ignoraban la historia del japonés, podían ver la coreografía de un guerrero que había aceptado conformarse, pero que sin duda mostraba un amor oculto, podían ver la desesperación del personaje por estar al lado de su amado, la batalla interna por que amaba a un enemigo, pero que a sus ojos solo era la persona amada, podían ver como la historia mostraba la búsqueda y el anhelo de unir su corazón con la persona elegida. Ahora mostraba amor, dulzura, esperanza, unión, y consumación del amor

Yuuri hizo una pirueta baja saltada, seguida de una pirueta cruzada, para terminar con una pirueta Biellmann, se deslizo de forma sutil, mostrando como el personaje estaba frente a la su ser amado, lo había encontrado… Yuuri se llevó una de sus manos al pecho y la otra la estiro como si acariciara la mejilla de su amor

El personaje por fin era feliz de tener a su lado a la persona amada, aquella persona que lo cambio y lo guio hasta llegar a el

Todos estaban atónitos, pues la coreografía era simplemente hermosa, Yurio se adelantó para recibir a Yuuri, Lidia se acercó a Yuuri y lo abrazo para sorpresa de todos

-eres magnifico Yuuri Katsuki, es una lástima que no hayas elegido el Ballet como primera opción, hubiera sido el más grande de los bailarines, aun asi estoy orgullosa-

Viktor salio de la pista y cuando Yakov lo llamo para que patinara, este ya no estaban Yakov estaba molesto, últimamente Viktor le daba más problemas, todos descansaron un rato más, y Yurio y Yuri mostraron su Programa Corto en pareja

DESDE AQUÍ COMIENCEN EL VIDEO, EN NOMBRE DE LA CANCIÓN ES **FORGOTTEN VOYAGE Y ES DE LINDSEY STIRLING** LES DEJO TAMBIEN EL LINK

watch?v=KWMQOiX4NLQ&index=1&list=LLZo7ApyC3a6eBwOL4Je_ZkA

El sonido eléctrico del tango inundo el recinto sin embargo este era diferente, no era lento, sino rápido, demasiado rápido, Yakov al igual que todos los patinadores estaban fascinados por la música, todos sabían por Yuuri que la melodía había sido elegida por una Trillizas que sin duda estarían en los eventos, pues querían agradecer la ayuda que les habían dado…

Yurio tomo de la cintura a Yuuri mientras lo giraba sutilmente hasta que el cambio en el ritmo de la música anunciaba algo más movido, ambos comenzaron a deslizarse con pequeños giros haciendo que Yuuri en el proceso marcara más el movimiento de su cadera, Yurio tomo de la cintura a Yuuri para levantarlo y hacer un Águila, al bajarlo dejo que Yuuri se deslizara sensualmente por su cuerpo para el tomar una de sus piernas y dar un giro mientras Yuuri hacia su espalda hacia atrás, al reclinarlo hacia el nuevamente ambos se soltaron y comenzaron a patinar en paralelo para hacer su primera combinación de un doble Axel seguido de un triple Loop y un Cuádruple Salchow, ambos iban en una sincronía perfecta, siguieron deslizándose hasta que se pudo notar aquel movimiento que los caracterizaría el cual llamaron _**"Lanzada de los Amantes"**_ haciendo que Yurio comenzara a darle algunas vueltas a Yuuri para después tomarlo de la cintura y moverlo de arriba hacia abajo para después bajarlo hasta tocar el suelo donde lo hizo dar una vuelta para después jalarlo y soltarlo en el aire donde Yuuri se arqueo por completo para después caer en los brazos de Yurio y enredar sus piernas en la cintura del rubio y volverlas a lanzar hacia atrás para sostener cada una con una mano mientras Yurio daba unos giros sosteniéndolo de la cintura, para después dejar que este se deslizara por su cuerpo para tomar nuevamente la postura de un tango…

Yurio tomo de la cintura a Yuuri para sostenerlo y lanzarlo al aire para realizar un twist Lifts para atraparlo sin ningún problema, se deslizaron un poco más para que nuevamente Yurio lo tomara de la cintura y nuevamente lanzarlo al aire pero esta vez para realizar un cuádruple salchow, un salto que definitivamente tambien los marcaria como la única pareja en lograrlo de forma perfecta

Su rutina era sin duda llamativa, llena de energia y sensualidad, pero al mismo tiempo estaba llena de saltos de alto rango los cuales clavaban a la perfección

Ambos se soltaron para deslizarse de la misma manera para continuar con una combinación de triple Toe Loop seguido de un doble Axel para seguir con una pirueta cruzada

Ambos se alejaron un poco nuevamente para realizar una pirueta Camel Paralela la cual al terminar se deslizaron para acercarse nuevamente, Yurio tomo a Yuuri de la cintura para realizar una pirueta baja en pareja, al levantarse ambos se alejaron un poco para realizar al mismo tiempo una Pirueta Biellmann, para después unirse nuevamente mientras seguían danzando, Yurio movía de forma sensual el cuerpo de Yuuri mientras este solo se dejaba guiar y confiaba en su pareja para lograr todas sus Lanzadas

ambos tenian fuerza, resistencia, elegancia, belleza y desprendían tanta sensualidad que no podias apartar la vista de sus movimientos, estos te llamaban a seguirlos y no perderlos de vista, te invitaban a sentir el frenesí que vivían en la pista y tambien te mantenían con la ansiedad y la zozobra de aquellas Lanzadas mortales y de aquellas combinaciones, Yurio tomo la mano de Yuuri para realizar un Espiral de la Muerte para después alzarlo en una sola mano realizando una elevación por la cadera mientras Yuuri solo se equilibraba tomando a Yurio por sobre su hombro

Yurio lo bajo de forma muy delicada Ambos comenzaron su última combinación una ejecución mortal que dejaría a todos con la boca abierta y más por presentarla al final, la cual comenzaron con un triple Axel, seguido de un triple Lutz con un cuádruple Walley, seguido de otro cuádruple Walley, para que después Yurio tomara a Yuri de la cintura para ambos hacer un giro sencillo y terminar con Yuuri totalmente acostado entre los brazos de Yurio simulando un beso

Aquel día todos estaban en la pequeña sala de reuniones, por fin se diría donde participarían y gracias a Minako, Yuri, Yuuri participarían en la Copa de Canadá junto a Otabek, Michelle y Leo de la Iglesia, Mila y Minami habían quedado en la Copa China junto a Christophe, Pichit, Guang y Sala, mientras Viktor había quedado en la copa EEUU junto a JJ, Emil y Georgi

….

Viktor en su departamento veía los resultados, estaba molesto de no haber quedado donde Yuuri estaba

-no te preocupes Makkachin, mami estará un poco lejos, pero en cuanto todo termine, el estará aquí… con nosotros-

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **ACEPTACIÓN**

Todos estaban en el aeropuerto, Yakov iría a EEUU, Lidia a China y Minako a Canadá, los tres grupos partieron, las competencias estaban por comenzar y para Yurio sería el mejor momento para llevar a cabo su hermoso Plan, cada uno subió a su vuelo correspondiente, sin embargo Makkachin al ver a Yuuri se lanzó hacia él y no quería dejar ir al chico

-Viktor, te dije que no podias traer a tu mascota-

-lo lamento Yakov pero ya sabes que eso es algo que no puedo hacer, lo siento Yuuri, Makkachin te sigue queriendo mucho-

-no te preocupes, Makkachin lo siento, pero debes ir con Viktor- el caniche miraba a Viktor para después mirar a Yuuri, quería a su amo sin duda, pero a Yuuri tambien

-oye Makkachin, ve con el anciano o el cerdito no va a quererte- Yurio se había agachado a la altura del caniche para acariciar su cabecita y al parecer había entendido muy bien, porque le dio un lengüetazo a Yuuri y salio disparado junto a Viktor

-gracias Yurio-

-no hay de que cerdo, Makkachin no tiene la culpa de lo imbécil que puede ser su dueño-

Después de varias horas de vuelo, por fin habían llegado a Canadá, ahí los recibieron los Nishigori con sus hijas y estas emocionadas salieron a saludar a Yurio, quien con una sonrisa de Yuuri entendió que debía ser amable con las pequeñas

En el hotel por fin descansaron en dos dias sería la apertura, Yurio y Yuuri compartieron habitacion y eso era gracias a Minako, Yuuri salio del baño y se recostó en su cama, estaba algo agotado, el viaje había sido largo, además estaba nervioso, pues Yurio le había hecho platicas muy sugerentes de lo que le haría una vez que estuvieran solos, aunque pensaban que tal vez solo era broma del Ruso, cerró los ojos y ciertamente el sueño comenzaba a ganarle, sin embargo pudo sentir un peso extra sobre el… Yurio no había bromeado…

-ni creas que te escaparas de mi cerdo- Yurio Se posiciono completamente sobre él y esta vez lo beso con pasión, el chico debajo de él solo se dejaba hacer aturdido por aquellos besos tan seductores.

Descendió por su garganta besándolo, sus manos recorrieron su pecho sobre la pijama detallándolo hasta llegar a su cintura, los ojos verdes como esmeraldas lo miraron, sus manos siguieron bajando por la cadera hasta el trasero el cual apretó entre sus manos un rato para seguir su recorrido por las largas piernas, su boca bajo hasta el pecho y chupo uno de los pezones sobre la tela, poco a poco fue pasando una de sus manos

Comenzó a deshacer cada botón que se interponía en su camino hasta que quedo totalmente abierta la camisa, paso su lengua por la clavícula para descender lentamente hasta uno de los pezones, el cual lamio ahora directamente haciendo pequeños círculos en este para después chuparlo, hizo lo mismo con el otro y los paso entre sus dientes sin morderlos

-mmmh- de los hermosos labios de Yuuri había salio un dulce gemido

Con las manos jalo el pantalón hacia abajo hasta quitarlo por completo dejándolo con un sexy bóxer negro, le dio un beso sobre la tela para después morderlo un poco sin lastimarlo y con sus dientes tomo el elástico del bóxer para bajarlo lentamente, probablemente estaba disfrutando esto más que el cerdito semi consiente que se encontraba debajo de él, aunque la parte baja de este ya estaba despertando

Paso su lengua sobre su labio mirando al chico, la imagen que le brindaba era toda una obra de arte. Su cuerpo perfectamente formado, su piel tan pálida y su rostro levemente ladeado con los ojos entre abiertos. Beso la punta del miembro de Yuuri al igual que toda la extensión para después recorrerla con su lengua de abajo hacia arriba, sintió el cuerpo debajo de él estremecerse de excitación y se metió totalmente el miembro a la boca empezando a lamerlo

Bajo más y apretó los muslos entre sus manos, la piel era tan suave y delicada, llamaba a ser marcada, mordisqueo un poco para después acariciarle las piernas un par de veces.

Tomándolo de la cadera lo volteo bruscamente, el rostro del japonés al igual que su pecho quedaron boca bajo sobre la cama, con sus piernas flexionadas y la cadera levantada, el ruso tenía una vista espectacular y pronto ya no aguantaría estar tanto tiempo sin recibir atención, miro el trasero del chico y una sonrisa torcida se formó en su rostro, con ambas manos masajeo los glúteos apretándolos entre sus manos y sin poderlo evitar les soltó un par de palmadas hasta que se pusieron rojas

Yuuri estaba completamente perdido en tan eróticas sensaciones, Yurio lo hacía perderse por completo, definitivamente amaba a ese joven, lo amaba y sin más se entregaría a él.

-Yuri… hazme tuyo… quiero pertenecerte… Yuri-

-ya es tarde para arrepentirte cerdo, eres mío y solo mío-

Entrecerró los ojos y metió uno de sus largos y fríos dedos junto a su lengua, los gemidos totalmente de placer no se hicieron esperar, introdujo otro dedo y sintió al japonés tener unos pequeños espasmos probablemente de dolor y placer, llevo una de sus manos al miembro y comenzó a masajearlo de arriba abajo

Aprovecho que estaba distraído y lo penetro casi por completo para después irse metiendo de a poco.

-¡Ahhhhhh!-Grito de dolor y placer y sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba por el dolor de la intromisión, Yurio lamio sus labios y lo beso mientras masajeaba más rápido su miembro, comenzó con embestidas lentas pero profundas y Yuuri gimió, aprovechando esto introdujo la lengua a su boca para comenzar un beso caliente y profundo. El cuerpo de Yuuri definitivamente era perfecto para él

Yurio jalo a Yuuri encima de él, mientras se sentaba en la cama con el chico sentado encima auto penetrándose

-Yuri aaaaah-

-mierda… jodido y sexy cerdo- Con una mano lo ayudaba a subir y a bajar y con la otra atendía su miembro, tenía al chico tan cerca, podía ver perfectamente sus expresiones, sus ojos entrecerrados, sus mejillas con un furioso sonrojo, la manera en que estaba inundado en deseo, su boca semi abierta de la que escapaban gemidos. Simplemente demasiado apetitoso

Yuuri no podía controlar todas las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo mayormente el placer, con una mano se sostenía del hombro de su ruso y con la otra le enterraba las uñas en la espalda, sintió como su cabello era jalado hacia atrás sintiendo como Yurio mordía y seguramente dejaba marcas de aquel encuentro tan salvaje y erótico que tenian, pero que sin duda le encantaba.

Estaba llegando al límite, en unas estocadas más su cuerpo se tensó y se corrió sobre el abdomen de Yurio, Yurio sintió la estreches caliente y palpitante en su miembro y tras unas estocadas más se corrió dentro de Yuuri, ambos con un sonoro gemido

Yurio no estaba satisfecho con eso, necesitaba más de Yuuri, por lo cual nuevamente se acercó besándolo, Yuuri se sorprendió pero correspondió

El Ruso lo tomo levantándolo por la cintura y dejándolo caer sobre su miembro penetrándolo lentamente, Yuuri arqueo la espalda apretando el agarre de sus manos mientras el miembro grande y caliente lo invadía, dándole placer a todo su cuerpo y despertando su miembro nuevamente.

Las manos de Yuri recorrían su cuerpo y comenzaba a moverse dentro de él haciendo que se aferrara a sus hombros pasando sus brazos por su cuello y mirando los ojos verdes esmeralda que lo hacían perderse.

Yuri lo recostó en la cama sin despegarse de él y afirmando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura salió de su interior para volver a penetrarlo completamente, Yuuri gimió con fuerza mirando el techo de la habitación mientras las embestidas seguían en su interior, su respiración agitada frente a la cara del rubio solo lograba excitarlo más si era posible, se fijó en los labios frente a él y los acaricio con la lengua. Yuri lo miro divertido y muy excitado atrapando la lengua entre sus dientes dándole una leve mordidita causándole un pequeño grito de placer

Las embestidas se tornaron violentas y las caricias en su miembro rápidas, apretó el agarre sobre Yuri contrayéndose un poco, no podía aguantar mucho más tiempo, el rubio lo noto y llevando ambas manos a su trasero lo apretó haciendo más rápidos los movimientos dentro de él, ayudándolo a subir y bajar sobre su miembro para después acariciar su espalda y apresarlo por la cintura. Yuuri gimió con fuerza, corriéndose y arqueando levemente la espalda con pequeños espasmos. Las paredes estrechas y calientes contra su miembro lo apretaron deliciosamente haciendo que se corriera dentro de su pareja.

Ambos habían quedado agotados, prácticamente la noche fue para hacer el amor por lo tanto cerraron los ojos para descansar un par de horas, sabían que Minako no los dejaría descansar y que pronto tendrían que practicar… o quien sabe, tal vez Yuri se haría de oídos sordos hasta el día de la competencia

Efectivamente a las siete de la mañana Minako fue a levantarlos, ingreso a la habitacion gracias a la copia de la tarjeta que había pedido, al hacerlo pudo ver una escena que ante sus ojos era simplemente hermosa, Yuuri por fin estaba con alguien que lo valoraba y amaba, por lo cual esta vez y solo por esta vez, los dejaría descansar, sabía que ganarían, sin duda serian la mejor pareja de patinaje y tambien sería interesante saber quién ganaría las categorías individuales

Al despertar Yuri pudo notar a su cerdito entre sus brazos sin duda su noche de pasión había dejado ciertas evidencias, pues ahora en la piel de Yuuri podían verse las marcas que había dejado, definitivamente Minako lo golpearía y hablando de ella, miro el reloj de su celular, eran las 2:00 pm, se giró con mucho cuidado y pudo ver una nota, Minako los había dejado descansar y les pedía se relajaran para estar al 100% en la competencia

Yuri despertó su cerdito con mucho cuidado, al hacerlo Yuuri le brindo una hermosa sonrisa, estaba un poco adolorido pero había valido la pena, Yurio con mucho amor lo cargo y ambos entraron al baño para darse una ducha, el agua caliente ayuda a Yuuri para que se relajara y mitigara el dolor que tenía, ambos salieron del baño, se colocaron su ropa y salieron a comer, Yurio lo llevo a un restaurante donde tambien le dio unas tabletas para el dolor, ambos comieron de forma deliciosa y pronto Yuuri recibió un mensaje por parte de Minami

-¿Qué quiere tú admirador?-

-no empieces Yurio, Minami es solo un amigo, además creo que anoche quedo más que claro con quien deseo estar-

-eres jodidamente encantador cerdo-

-dice que están buscando un buen lugar para comer-

-dales la dirección-

-¿está bien que lo haga?-

-ya lo dijiste y te lo dije anoche, eres mío-

Yuuri simplemente sonrió y le envió un mensaje a Minami, luego de un par de minutos Otabek, Michelle, Leo de la Iglesia, Mila, Minako y Minami habían llegado al restaurante

El primero en saludar fue Michelle, seguido de Leo, pues Mila los había invitado, ahí pudieron platicar de lo que habían estado haciendo, pero algo dicho sobre Michelle capto la atención de Minako Michelle de forma muy disimulada le dio a entender que tenía algo serio que decir, Minako de forma sutil le pidió a Yuuri ir a una farmacia por un par de aspirinas pues "según" su entrenadora tenía una leve resaca, Yuuri fue en compañía de Minami pues había entendido la idea de Minako

-Michelle, ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirnos?- Michelle pudo ver que tanto Minako como Yuri estaban demasiado serios

-esto es muy serio ojala fuera una broma- Michelle tambien adoptó una postura seria

-Viktor a estado actuando extraño últimamente, asi que estábamos preocupados, Minami distraerá a Yuuri el tiempo que sea necesario, asi que habla- Otabek se mostraba aún más serio de lo que ya era

-esta mañana Emil me llamo para saludarme y decirme que los rivales a vencer serian JJ, Viktor y Georgi que aun asi haría hasta lo imposible por pasar a la siguiente ronda, tambien me dijo que por la noche fue a cenar pero solo lo cual ayudo a que no lo reconocieran y que en el lugar estaba Viktor y extrañamente con JJ y la mesera los sentó cerca de ellos, pero Viktor ni JJ se dieron cuenta gracias a que los separaba un biombo- Michelle dio un fuerte suspiro, sabía que lo que tenía que decir dejaría a todos muy alterados- Viktor le ofreció una enorme cantidad de dinero a JJ si lo ayudaba a deshacerse de Yuri, escucho claramente decirle que necesitaba que Yuri "sufriera un accidente" en la pista para que con la conmoción pudieran llevarse a Katsuki, que si Yuri moría sería mucho mejor, JJ le dijo a Viktor que no había problema que tenía cuentas pendientes con El Hada rusa, que aquí en Canadá participaría su hermana y ella podía entrar fácilmente al área de vestidores y manipular las cuchillas de sus patines, además de que conocía a algunas personas que podían hacer lo otro y llevarle a Katsuki a donde el dijera, Emil pensó que era una broma y que talvez lo habían visto, pero en cuanto vio a Viktor sacar su computadora y hacer una transferencia millonaria a la cuenta que JJ le proporciono, supo que no era broma-

-esos malditos, no dejare que le pongan una sola mano a Yuuri- Yurio estaba más que molesto, pero sabía que no podía hacer una escena, tal vez ya los estaban siguiendo y si se alteraba ponía en peligro a su cerdito- ¿sabes cuándo lo piensan hacer?-

-Emil me dijo que solo esperaran a que pase la competencia en parejas, asi Katsuki no saldría lastimado-

-bien tenemos que notificarlo, yo me hare cargo de todo para no levantar sospechas, Yuri, Otabek no se separen de Yuuri, Mila necesito que averigües quien es la hermana de JJ, Michelle necesitare que mantengas los ojos abiertos durante la competencia, no podemos dejar que te involucres mucho o de lo contrario podrías exponerte, Minami estará conmigo como siempre, asi nadie sospechara- Minako hablaba como normalmente lo haría, igual que Yurio sabía que podan estar siguiéndolos

-bien, déjenme eso a mí, en un rato más iré a la pista y podre saber quién es la chica, sin embargo me preocupa que Viktor este haciendo estas cosas, ¿Qué le esta sucediendo?

-Emil dijo que le pediría a su hermano hacer una investigación discreta, Viktor tambien era un buen amigo y es un partidor excepcional, tambien nos preocupa que esté actuando de esta forma y si está enfermo necesita ayuda-

Todos asintieron a lo dicho, Viktor siempre fue alegre a su modo, si bien era despistado, lento y distraído jamás había actuado de esa forma y sinceramente estaban preocupados pues no sabían que es lo que realmente podía llegar a hacer

Yuuri y Minami habían regresado con lo pedido por Minako, sin embargo se tardaron ya que Minami entro a algunas tiendas buscando algunos dulces, asi que pagaron la cuenta y salieron del lugar, Minami y Minako fueron a entrenar en el horario que les correspondía, Otabek y Michelle fueron tambien a la pista y con sus entrenadores, mientras Yurio y Yuuri salieron a pasear un rato, Mila los dejo cerca del hotel pues ella tambien tenía que alcanzar a Minami y a Minako pues tambien le tocaría entrenar

-creo que debimos ir a entrenar Yurio-

-estás loco cerdo… con lo de anoche podrías lastimarte, no creo que ya estés bien o ¿sí?-

Yuuri sintió un pequeño escalofrió, su mente le decía que negara que estaba bien o en verdad podría pasarla muy mal al siguiente día, por lo que con una sonrisa nerviosa opto por descansar

…

-¿Qué te han dicho JJ?-

-no te preocupes, hoy solo salieron por la ciudad a comer y regresaron al hotel, mañana comienzan las competencias en pareja, asi que el día que inicien las presentaciones individuales Yuri saldrá sorteado en primer lugar y mi hermana tendrá todo listo-

-¿Qué es lo que hará?-

-si manipulas lo suficientemente bien las cuchillas cualquier rose creara una cortada profunda y si le sumas que la cuchilla este floja… ¿Quién sabe? tal vez termine clavándosela en la cabeza el mismo-

-recuerda que no deben dañar a Yuuri-

-no te preocupes, tu dinero lo mantendrá a salvo, pero dime algo Viktor ¿no crees que sera muy obvio llevarlo a Rusia?-

-el nuevo apartamento fue una fachada, no soy tan estúpido, sé que sospecharan de mí, pero cuando lo hagan Yuuri y yo ya estaremos muy lejos y jamás podrán encontrarnos, a estas horas ya debe estar completamente vacío aquel lugar y nuestro hogar está listo para recibirnos-

-¿y adonde lo llevaras?-

-eso no te interesa, solo has que lo lleven a esa vieja autopista, te pague para eso, no para saber lo que hare después-

-bien, no te molestes, solo era curiosidad, pero entre menos sepa es mejor para mí-

…..

Minako se había comunicado con Lidia y con Yakov, tuvo que salir a otra ciudad cercana para poder llamarles y contarles lo que estaba sucediendo, ambos entrenadores estaban desconcertados, por lo que Yakov le pidió a un amigo que fuera a la nueva dirección del departamento de Viktor y confirmara como era el lugar, habían tardado varias horas para volver a hablar, pero cuando Yakov hablo con ellas, su angustia se hizo más presente, el antiguo departamento, asi como el nuevo estaban vacíos y no existían contratos a nombre de Viktor Nikiforov, Yakov les prometió que estaría junto a Viktor lo más que se pudiera y lo mantendría alejado de JJ

Minako regreso en un taxi, llego cerca de las 4 de la madrugada, al entrar a su habitacion pudo ver que Mila, Minami, Otabek y Michelle ya estaban en la habitacion, después Otabek le contaría todo a Yurio

-¿Cómo le fue Minako?- Mila en verdad sonaba angustiada

-nada bien, Yakov confirmo que el antiguo departamento de Viktor asi como el nuevo están vacíos y no hallaron ningún contrario a Nombre de Viktor Nikiforov, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo ha planeado hacer algo asi-

-eso es imposible, Viktor compro su departamento antes de conocer a Yuuri, incluso Yakov le firmo de Aval- Mila lo sabía porque en ese entonces ella tambien había adquirido su casa

-eso es lo más extraño, tampoco aparece algún contrato de compra-venta donde se diga que Viktor vendió su departamento, no sabemos qué fue lo que hizo, Yakov estará al pendiente de él-

-tengo en la línea a Emil, al parecer su hermano encontró mucha información-

Michelle puco el altavoz para que todos pudieran escuchar lo que había encontrado

-Hola, sé que no es el mejor momento pero iré directo al punto, mi hermano pudo encontrar algunas cosas, Viktor Nikiforov fue abandonado en la Iglesia de Santa Cecilia el lugar es un Orfanato y ciertamente era un lugar muy cruel para los niños, el lugar fue cerrado hace 10 años cuando las autoridades estuvieron investigando la aparición de algunos cuerpos de niños, el incidente los llevo al orfanato donde encontraron que todos los niños eran sometidos a experimentación Psicológica, en ellos probaban medicamentos para esquizofrenia, ansiedad, entre otros. Pudo hallar vaga referencia sobre Viktor ya que el expediente estaba muy desgastado, al parecer Viktor fue inducido a sufrir de ansiedad, depresión y apego emocional-

-¿Qué podría pasar si no se atiende, como al parecer es el caso?- Otabek sabía que seguramente Viktor había presentado aprensión por Yuuri y seguramente ya estaba obsesionado

-de acuerdo con el especialista que hablo con mi hermano, puede sufrir alucinaciones, puede crear una vida ilusoria en su mente, puede deprimirse al grado de llegar a dejarse morir y en casos extremos pueden llegar a suicidarse, según la explicación que pidió mi hermano de forma hipotética Viktor pudo haber creado en su mente una Vida con Yuuri en la cual ambos viven juntos y son felices, sin embargo Yurio ha venido a alterar su "realidad" Yurio es un peligro pues está robándole su vida, o en este caso la vida que seguramente cree que vive con Yuuri-

-pero Viktor le reclamo a Yuuri de haber dicho que lo había violado y que él era quien lo había seducido- ciertamente Otabek no entendía esa parte

-bien eso puede deberse a que Viktor tuvo que enfrentar la realidad, la cual es que Yuuri ya no lo ama, asi que lo más fácil fue culparlo a él, pero su trastorno lo ha llevado a pensar que Yuuri talvez está siendo manipulado por Yurio y él debe salvarlo, deben tener mucho cuidado con lo que harán, Viktor puede lastimar a alguien al verse acorralado o incluso lastimar a Yuuri-

-gracia Emil, la información que nos has dado sera de mucha utilidad, ¿podrías hablar con tu hermano para que le expliquen al médico la condición de Viktor y ver si él puede tratarlo?- Minako no podía culparlo de todo, sabía que Viktor no había tenido una buena vida hasta que conoció a Yakov pero nunca se imaginó que llegara a tanto, con aquello terminaron la llamada y todos partieron a sus habitaciones, tenian muchas cosas que hacer

…..

-no entiendo cómo fue que Minako obtuvo un camerino especial solo para nosotros- Yuuri estaba asombrado por todas las cosas que hacia Minako y esta vez tal vez su entrenadora se había pasado un poco

-pues a mí no me incomoda, asi tenemos mayor privacidad, además las mujeres la tenemos más difícil, incluso he llegado a ver discusiones por traer una misma marca de maquillaje-

-vaya, no pensé que fuera asi Mila-

-y eso no es nada Yuuri, las competidoras llegan a ser muy agresivas-

-eso suena más como prepararse para la guerra que para una competencia-

-eso es cierto Yuuri jejejeje-

Mila en verdad estaba preocupada, había visto a la hermana de JJ, Cristina y sin duda la joven era una arpía resbalosa, que incluso podía meterse a ese camerino por muy privado que fuera, por lo cual ya habían tomado todas las medidas necesarias, afortunadamente solo Yuuri y Yurio competirían por ahora, por lo tanto el haberse desvelado para planear lo que harían y tomar las medidas necesarias no les afectaría en su rendimiento, ya que tendrían el tiempo necesario para descansar

Por fin había llegado el momento, incluso Viktor veía por la televisión la rutina que harían Yurio y Yuuri, se sentía celoso por no ser el quien estuviera con Yuuri, pero pronto estarían juntos

En el centro de la pista estaban Yuri y Yuuri, todos en el recinto habían aplaudido y algunas parejas participantes no creían que ambos chicos fueran a mostrar algo digno por ser ambos varones

 **DESDE AQUÍ PUEDEN INICIAR LA MÚSICA, The Arena - Lindsey Stirling** watch?v=4MCjU-Du3eI

La melodía comenzó con el sonido de un piano, seguido de un violín mientras ellos comenzaban a patinar tomados de las manos hasta tomar la posición de danza de una pareja, ambos patinaban al son del tango, tan sensual, que poco a poco fue atrayendo la atención de todos los patinadores, solo ellos dos quedaban en la pista en su mente nadie más existía, Yuuri vestía un traje completamente rojo con fina pedrería blanca , la parte del torso era translucida junto con la parte de la pierna derecha, sin duda daba una vista exquisita, mientras Yurio vestía un pantalón negro ceñido con una camisa roja ajustada transparente con algunas piedras blancas

Los dos hacían movimientos de un tango perfecto, la forma en la cual Yurio movía y sostenía a Yuuri hacia que vieran una danza de amor tan sensual y entregada, Yurio tomaba a Yuuri de la cintura para levantarlo de forma fácil y pudieron ver secuencias que ninguna otra pareja había presentado alguna vez, la que más los sorprendió fue aquella donde Yurio comenzó a darle algunas vueltas a Yuuri para después tomarlo de la cintura y moverlo de arriba hacia abajo para después bajarlo hasta tocar el suelo donde lo hizo dar una vuelta para después jalarlo y soltarlo en el aire donde Yuuri se arqueo por completo para después caer en los brazos de Yurio y enredar sus piernas en la cintura del rubio y volverlas a lanzar hacia atrás para sostener cada una con una mano mientras Yurio daba unos giros sosteniéndolo de la cintura, el narrados había dicho el nombre de la Lanzada **-** _ **Lanzada de los amantes creada por los patinadores Yuri y Yuuri-**_ para después dejar que este se deslizara por su cuerpo para tomar nuevamente la postura de un tango ambos se soltaron para hacer un Toe Loop de forma sincronizada, seguido de un Loop, un Axel y un Lutz

aunque se habían separado podían ver una coordinación perfecta, incluso las parejas de otros países estaba que no podía ni creer lo que estaba viendo ambos hicieron un Walley perfecto, para seguir en un Salto en Paralelo, Yurio tomo con firmeza a Yuuri para poder levantarlo y realizar un Twist Lifts donde Yurio tomo con facilidad a Yuuri pero para sorpresa de todos y donde incluso el comentarista grito eufórico fue al verlos realiza otra Lanzada donde Yuuri con el impulso que le brindo Yurio hicieron un perfecto cuádruple salchow – _ **señoras y señores esta pareja extraordinaria ha hecho una Lanzada cuádruple Salchow, jamás hecho por las parejas por su alta dificultad**_ \- uno que muy pocas parejas en el patinaje hacían por su alto grado de dificultad, pero ahí estaban ellos lográndolo

Todos los miraban sorprendidos, la pareja Canadiense sabía que no podría superar aquello incluso la gente se había quedado callada ante tan maravillosa presentación, todos los patinadores estaban perplejos, como demonios hacían esa rutina esos dos

Mila los veía embelesada al igual que Minami, Otabek y Michelle, incluso Minako lloraba de felicidad pues la rutina era simplemente perfecta, jamás habían visto en su vida una rutina tan apasionada, los jueces y comentaristas estaban sorprendidos por la forma en la que ambos se coordinaban, sin duda Minako, Lidia y Yakov les habían enseñado una rutina sumamente difícil, con saltos y despliegues de alto rango, había combinado a la perfección el tango con los movimientos rápidos y fluidos del patinaje artístico

Yurio y Yuuri se habían perdido por completo en aquella rutina, dejándose llevar por la música la cual los llamaba a unirse en esa danza tan sensual, recordando su entrega, su amor, el tiempo que habían esperado tontamente para confesar sus sentimientos, pero sobre todo aquella rutina marcaba el comienzo de una vida juntos, una vida donde nada ni nadie los separaría

Todos miraban con miles de sentimientos encontrados a la pareja pero lo que más llamo la atención de todos fue la mirada de color esmeralda la cual veía con devoción al dueño de la mirada chocolate por lo cual las lágrimas de alegría de los espectadores no se hicieron esperar, la música termino y todos estaban aplaudiendo y fue hasta ese momento cuando Yurio y Yuuri se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado. Se habían perdido nuevamente en aquella rutina, demostrándose su amor, demostrándole a todo el mundo el gran amor que sentían el uno para el otro

Ambos se separaron para ir hasta donde estaba su entrenadora, pero Yuuri se percató de que Yurio se había quedado en el centro de la pista, nuevamente se acercó hasta donde estaba Yurio y el escenario se apagó para solo emitir unas cuantas luces tenues, Yuri Plisetsky se arrodillo ante Yuuri Katsuki

-señoras y señores, esto es impresionante, el patinador ruso Yuri Plisetsky al parecer hará una petición muy importante y formal- la audiencia guardo silencio, estaban emocionados y solo esperaban la confirmación de Yuuri Katsuki

-Yuuri Katsuki mi delicioso y jodido sexy Katsudon, me robaste el corazón, el alma y mi ser, asi que espero que te hagas responsable por esto y que te cases conmigo-

Todos estaban anonadados por tan "romántica" petición de matrimonio, pero estaban frente al Tigre de Rusia ¿Qué otra cosa se podía esperar?

-claro que me hare responsable Yuri, acepto casarme contigo- ante las palabras de Yuuri nuevamente los gritos y aplausos no se hicieron esperar, Yuri se puso de pie y le coloco a Yuuri un hermoso anillo de oro blanco, con dos esmeraldas a los costado y en centro una pequeña amatista

-fue de mi abuela y después de mi madre, ahora te pertenece, esta sortija representa todo el amor que siento por ti y lo importante que eres para mí Yuuri-

Yuuri derramo algunas lágrimas y beso dulcemente a Yurio, ambos salieron de la pista para ir con Minako quien los felicito porque en verdad habían logrado una rutina perfecta, los tres se dirigieron a la zona de calificaciones y cuando estas aparecieron nuevamente los gritos se hicieron presentes, habían obtenido una nueva marca mundial rompiendo la anterior por 50 puntos

\- The score for the Russian team made up of Yuuri Katsuki and Yuri Plisetsky is 238.35, a new world-wide-

Yuuri y Yurio se abrazaron, habían impuesto un nuevo record, por su parte cierto peliplata estaba más que furioso, Yurio le estaba robando a su amado Yuuri y al parecer él tendría que actuar antes de tiempo, asi que sin importarle nada salio del recinto y fue directo al aeropuerto, Yakov lo había estado buscando por todas partes pero solo había encontrado al Caniche por lo cual se preocupó pues Viktor jamás abandonaría a su perro

En el aeropuerto Viktor compro un pasaje y abordo rápidamente el siguiente vuelo, estaba molesto, estaba herido por saber que Yuuri estaba con Yurio, estaba decepcionado porque Yuuri lo había engañado… no era tonto había notado todas las marcas que su Yuuri tenía y ciertamente ese traje que había usado las había dejado al descubierto junto con aquellas que su compañero Ruso tenia, ambos lo habían traicionado y eso era algo que no perdonaría

La competencia había llegado a su fin en la primera etapa quedando el Equipo Ruso en primer Lugar, el equipo de China en 2º, el equipo brasileño en 3er lugar, el equipo estadounidense en 4º lugar, Yurio y Yuuri llevaban la ventaja y sin duda ya tenian el pase a la siguiente ronda en sus manos

Al finalizar todos salieron del lugar para ir a cenar y celebrar de forma tranquila, para después ir a descansar a sus habitaciones lo que ignoraban completamente es que Viktor había llegado por la mañana y los había seguido al recinto donde nuevamente participarían

En el camerino Yuuri y Yurio estaban terminando de arreglarse ese día serían los últimos en concursar, Yakov se había comunicado con Minako para decirle que no encontraban por ningún lado a Viktor y que temía que estuviera en Canadá, Minako le dijo que no se preocupara que era ilógico que estuviera ahí, pues la competencia varonil daría inicio y si algo quería Viktor era tambien derrotar a Yurio

Sin embargo dentro del camerino había alguien más, alguien que solo esperaba que Yuuri estuviera solo, pero cierto rubio no se largaba, tenía que tener paciencia

-hey cerdo, ¿ya pensaste en donde quieres que nos casemos?-

-pensé en la idea de casarnos en Venecia, en verdad me gustaría Yurio-

-creo que podemos arreglar todo, puedo hablar con Lidia si te parece para que ella nos ayude, tengo entendido que es muy buena en cosas como estas-

-tambien podemos decirle a Minako que nos ayude, aunque tambien podemos hacerlo en otro lado-

-¿Por qué? Acabas de decir que te gustaría en Venecia-

-me encantaría, pero tambien sé que sería muy caro-

-hey cerdo-Yurio se había puesto de pie para acercaste hasta donde estaba Yuuri, se arrodillo abrazándolo de la cintura y acomodando su cabeza en el regazo de Yuuri- no importa lo que me cueste, después de todo sera nuestra boda y que quiero que sea como tú la desees, además si es por el dinero no te preocupes, todo mi dinero está en una cuenta y mi abuelo y Yakov son quienes lo han administrado, nunca he tenido en que gastarlo o en quien, solo hemos sido mi abuelo y yo, hasta ahora la única inversión que he hecho es mi departamento y eso en realidad fue mi abuelo, asi que tengamos la estúpida y romántica boda que quieres, es lo único que deseo cerdo-

-y ¿serás feliz con una boda asi?-

-si tu estas feliz, yo lo sere cerdo, solo quiero verte sonreír y llorar de felicidad ese día-

Yuuri acariciaba con ternura los cabellos de Yurio, a pesar de que estaban muy bien asi tuvieron que separarse para terminar de vestirse, aquel día Yurio uso un pantalón negro ajustado con los laterales transparentes, una camisa ajustada roja sin mangas y con pedrería, Yuuri se colocó un traje negro el cual tenía maya transparente en la espalda y ambos brazos, en la parte de su cadera tambien tenía pequeñas partes traslucidas

Yurio miraba atentamente a Yuuri, su cuerpo delgado pero bastante firme, muslos que lo volvían loco, pero esa hermosa piel era lo que más lo tentaba para marcarla-Minako hace que uses ropa que deseo romper en este mismo instante para cogerte cerdo- Yurio había tomado de las caderas a Yuuri para besar su cuello y dejar una pequeña mordida con lo cual había obtenido un hermoso gemido de Yuuri

-si no fuera por la maltita competencia ya te estaría cogiendo-

-tendrás que esperar o de lo contrario no podre competir Yurio-

-asi que ese sera mi premio personal… me agrada cerdo-

Ambos terminaron de arreglarse y salieron del lugar usando aquel uniforme con la Bandera de Rusia y de Japón, la competencia comenzó, todas las rutinas eran extraordinarias y tanto Yuuri como Yurio miraban cada una de ellas para analizarlas, los demás competidores podían ver que ambos jóvenes estaban tranquilos y ciertamente eso los ponía aún más nerviosos de lo que ya estaban

\- Following the representative team of Russia, Yuri Plisetsky and Yuuri Katsuki- por fin habían sido llamados, ambos entregaron sus chaquetas a Minako y salieron a al pista

 **DESDE AQUÍ COMIENCEN EL VIDEO, EN NOMBRE DE LA CANCIÓN ES** **FORGOTTEN VOYAGE Y ES DE LINDSEY STIRLING** **LES DEJO TAMBIEN EL LINK**

watch?v=KWMQOiX4NLQ&index=1&list=LLZo7ApyC3a6eBwOL4Je_ZkA

El sonido eléctrico del tango inundo el recinto sin embargo este era diferente, no era lento, sino rápido, demasiado rápido, los Jueces al igual que todos los patinadores estaban fascinados por la música, esta era muy diferente y sin duda muy llamativa, los Nishigori estaban realmente encantados por el trabajo de sus hijas y las pequeñas estaban felices y emocionadas de saber que ellas habían elegido aquellos temas

Yurio tomo de la cintura a Yuuri mientras lo giraba sutilmente hasta que el cambio en el ritmo de la música anunciaba algo más movido, ambos comenzaron a deslizarse con pequeños giros haciendo que Yuuri en el proceso marcara más el movimiento de su cadera, Yurio tomo de la cintura a Yuuri para levantarlo y hacer un Águila, al bajarlo dejo que Yuuri se deslizara sensualmente por su cuerpo para el tomar una de sus piernas y dar un giro mientras Yuuri hacia su espalda hacia atrás, al reclinarlo hacia el nuevamente ambos se soltaron y comenzaron a patinar en paralelo para hacer su primera combinación de un doble Axel seguido de un triple Loop y un Cuádruple Salchow, ambos iban en una sincronía perfecta, siguieron deslizándose hasta que se pudo notar aquel movimiento que los caracterizaría el cual llamaron _**"Lanzada de los Amantes"**_ haciendo que Yurio comenzara a darle algunas vueltas a Yuuri para después tomarlo de la cintura y moverlo de arriba hacia abajo para después bajarlo hasta tocar el suelo donde lo hizo dar una vuelta para después jalarlo y soltarlo en el aire donde Yuuri se arqueo por completo para después caer en los brazos de Yurio y enredar sus piernas en la cintura del rubio y volverlas a lanzar hacia atrás para sostener cada una con una mano mientras Yurio daba unos giros sosteniéndolo de la cintura, para después dejar que este se deslizara por su cuerpo para tomar nuevamente la postura de un tango…

Yurio tomo de la cintura a Yuuri para sostenerlo y lanzarlo al aire para realizar un twist Lifts para atraparlo sin ningún problema, se deslizaron un poco más para que nuevamente Yurio lo tomara de la cintura y nuevamente lanzarlo al aire pero esta vez para realizar un cuádruple salchow, un salto que definitivamente tambien los marcaria como la única pareja en lograrlo de forma perfecta

Su rutina era sin duda llamativa, llena de energia y sensualidad, pero al mismo tiempo estaba llena de saltos de alto rango los cuales clavaban a la perfección, muchas de las parejas concursantes ya se habían hecho a la idea de que Yurio y Yuuri serían los que se llevarían el primer lugar en el podio y sin duda sería interesante volver a competir contra ellos

Ambos se soltaron para deslizarse de la misma manera para continuar con una combinación de triple Toe Loop seguido de un doble Axel para seguir con una pirueta cruzada

Ambos se alejaron un poco nuevamente para realizar una pirueta Camel Paralela la cual al terminar se deslizaron para acercarse nuevamente, Yurio tomo a Yuuri de la cintura para realizar una pirueta baja en pareja, al levantarse ambos se alejaron un poco para realizar al mismo tiempo una Pirueta Biellmann, para después unirse nuevamente mientras seguían danzando, Yurio movía de forma sensual el cuerpo de Yuuri mientras este solo se dejaba guiar y confiaba en su pareja para lograr todas sus Lanzadas

Ambos tenian fuerza, resistencia, elegancia, belleza y desprendían tanta sensualidad que no podias apartar la vista de sus movimientos, estos te llamaban a seguirlos y no perderlos de vista, te invitaban a sentir el frenesí que vivían en la pista y tambien te mantenían con la ansiedad y la zozobra de aquellas Lanzadas mortales y de aquellas combinaciones, Yurio tomo la mano de Yuuri para realizar un Espiral de la Muerte para después alzarlo en una sola mano realizando una elevación por la cadera mientras Yuuri solo se equilibraba tomando a Yurio por sobre su hombro

Yurio lo bajo de forma muy delicada Ambos comenzaron su última combinación una ejecución mortal que dejaría a todos con la boca abierta y más por presentarla al final, la cual comenzaron con un triple Axel, seguido de un triple Lutz con un cuádruple Walley, seguido de otro cuádruple Walley, para que después Yurio tomara a Yuri de la cintura para ambos hacer un giro sencillo y terminar con Yuuri totalmente acostado entre los brazos de Yurio simulando un beso

Los aplausos inundaron el recinto y ambos agradecieron al público para salir e ir con Minako, nuevamente habían impuesto otra marca

\- The score for the Russian team made up of Yuuri Katsuki and Yuri Plisetsky is 240.10, for a total of 478.45-

Sin duda aquel día ambos se llevaron el oro, y habían obtenido su pase para la siguiente competencia, después de terminar el evento tuvieron que darse prisa pues ese mismo día se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de apertura para la ronda varonil y mixta, en la cual ambos habían entrado

-que bien que solo sea la apertura, la tendríamos difícil si concursáramos ahora mismo-

-coincido contigo cerdo… pero que mier…-

Ambos habían ingresado al camerino y Yuri había sido empujado fuertemente hasta la pared haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza, Viktor lo había empujado para jalar a Yuuri

-Viktor… ¿Qué estás haciendo? Suéltame-

-no lo creo Yuuri, es tiempo de que regresemos a casa, si eres bueno y obedeces te perdonare esta vez, olvidare que me has engañado con Yurio y lo dejare vivir, ¿Qué te parece cerdito?-

Yuuri podía ver como Viktor apuntaba con un arma hacia Yurio quien había quedado inconsciente por el golpe, sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, no quería que Yurio fuera lastimado, pero tambien estaba aterrado por Viktor, asi que salio junto a él de la forma más tranquila que podía

-bien iremos al hotel por tus cosas, compre una hermosa casa en donde podremos estar tranquilamente con Makkachin y ¿sabes? Tambien podemos adoptar un niño o tal vez una niña ¿prefieres ambos Yuuri?

Yuuri no sabía que pensar a lo dicho por Viktor, pero sin duda había que llevarle la corriente de eso estaba seguro –un niño está bien-

-yo igual prefiero un niño Yuuri, lo olvide, tendré que pedirle que mande a Makkachin-

-¿a quién?-

-pues a la persona que me ayudo para que estemos juntos, Yurio nunca debió llevarte, me traiciono- La mirada de Viktor se había vuelto fría y sin brillo y sin duda Yuuri tuvo miedo, tenía la misma mirada de aquel día que lo violo

En el recinto Otabek había encontrado a Yurio inconsciente, cuando despertó les dijo que al parecer había sido Viktor, pero que realmente no había visto bien

Viktor y Yuuri salieron del hotel e ingresaron a un auto, pero cuando Viktor se distrajo para sujetarse el cinturón de seguridad, Yuuri le lanzo su maleta a la cara y abrió la puerta para salir corriendo, Viktor tardo en reacción y al bajar no podía ver a donde se había metido Yuuri y estaba muy molesto

Yuuri corrió lo más lejos que pudo e ingreso a una cafetería, los empleados al verlo lo habían reconocido pero el por la ventana pudo ver a Viktor y este estaba molesto, asi que corrió adentro de la barra y se escondió, los empleados se habían extrañado pero Yuuri les dijo que no dijera que estaba ahí, que necesita ayuda

-me persiguen para secuestrarme, por favor no digan que ingrese aquí-

-está bien, no se preocupe- se había acercado a el quien parecía ser la dueña del pequeño establecimiento – necesita que le avise a alguien o llamo a la policía-

-si entra el patinador Viktor Nikiforov no le diga estoy aquí, por favor marque a este número, es de mi prometido y dígale que estoy aquí-

La chica se había agachado rápido y jalo a Yuuri hacia una pequeña puesta de despensa y lo metió ahí, todos los empleado estaban como si nada, Viktor miro a todos lados y pudo ver como una chica salía detrás del mostrados con una caja llena de latas de café y otras cosas

-oh por Dios, usted es Viktor Nikiforov-

-claro que lo soy, disculpe no ha pasado por aquí otro patinador, han de conocerlo es mi pupilo Yuuki Katsuki-

-oh no lo lamento, pero como puede ver estamos cerrando el lugar y ya no hay clientes-

-ya veo, bueno tal vez venga otro día, ciertamente el café huele muy bien-

-claro que sí, sera un placer para nosotros atenderlo-

-aunque… que le parece si tomo uno-

La chica asintió, no podía decirle que no o de lo contrario sospecharía que Yuuri estaba ahí, le entrego el papel a uno de sus empleado mezclado con la nota de las compras que debían hacerse, el joven se despidió y cuando ya estaba lo bastante lejos llamo al otro patinador ruso

-¿Yuuri?-

-¿eh?... no, no, pero es por el joven que llamo, él está en problemas-

-¿Quién mierda eres? ¿Dónde está Yuuri?-

-está escondido en el Café Mozart, lo persigue un patinado y está muy asustado, no sabemos si vio que entro a la tienda, pero incluso insistió en quedarse ahí a tomar un café, necesitan venir por el-

Aquel chico le dio la dirección a Yuuri y una vez que colgaron salieron del lugar rápidamente, Viktor veía a todos los empleados actuar normal, e incluso conforme terminaban su trabajo se iban, tal vez le habían indicado mal y Yuuri no había estrado a ese lugar

-dime ¿hay algún otro café por estos lugares?-

-si hay dos más, uno está en la siguiente esquina y el otros esta una calle atrás hacia la izquierda, pero puedo decirle que este lugar tiene el mejor café de todos-

-es delicioso sin duda, solo era una pregunta, en fin, te agradezco mucho que me hayas atendido, estaré por aquí en otra ocasión-

Viktor se despidió y salio del lugar, había perdido tiempo y no sabía si Yuuri había ingresado a alguna otra de las cafeterías, tenía que buscarlo y encontrarlo antes de que alguien más lo hiciera

Una vez que la dueña se cercioro de que Viktor se había ido, saco a Yuuri de donde estaba escondido, minutos más tarde llego Eric su empleado acompañado de Yurio y Otabek, Yuuri al verlo corrió a sus brazos, estaba asustado de que algo le hubiera pasado a Yuri

-¿estás bien cerdo?-

-si… no me hizo nada, ¿tu estas bien?-

-si solo fue el golpe en la cabeza, Minako nos disculpó con los jueces por no asistir a la apertura, pero se tuvo que informar de la condición de Viktor, es muy peligroso en su estado- Yuuri comenzó a contarle todo lo que Minako había encontrado y sobre la plática que habían tenido con Emil, tambien le dijo que habían detenido a la hermana de JJ, al mismo JJ asi como a la gente que estaba ayudando a Viktor

Yurio agradeció a los chicos que escondieron a Yuuri y salieron del lugar, Otabek espero un rato más y tal como lo pensó Viktor estaba cerca y los estuvo vigilando, asi que con mucho cuidado siguió a Viktor y le aviso a Yurio para que tuvieran cuidado

Viktor no prestaba atención en realidad a su paso, solo quería devuelta a Yuuri, vio como ambos jóvenes se habían detenido para ingresar a un Hotel, tal vez habían cambiado el lugar al saber que se lo había llevado, pero eso no importaba ambos ingresaron rápido y se situaron detrás de unas columnas

Viktor al entrar fue detenido por algunas personas, este comenzó a desesperarse queriendo tomar el arma que traía pero pudo sentir un pinchazo en su cuello sintiendo como sus parpados se cerraban poco a poco

Yurio y Yuuri no pudieron entrar a la competencia individual pues habían acompañado a Yakov de regreso a Rusia, todo lo relacionado con Viktor había quedado como confidencial, Yakov en una rueda de prensa argumento el retiro de Viktor a consecuencia de una lesión cuando estaba entrenando y que aprovecharía para tomarse unas vacaciones

Yuuri y Yurio participaron en la competencia de Parejas llevándose el oro, regresando a Rusia

-¿estás seguro de querer verlo?-

-Michelle y Emil dijeron que eso lo ayudaría-

-de acuerdo pero al dejarle todo a Lidia tendrás que aguantarte a lo que haga-

-está bien Yurio-

Ambos jóvenes dejaron todo lo que era para su boda en manos de Lidia, mientras ellos partirían por unas semanas a Italia, a su llegada y después de descansar unos dias, Yurio y Yuuri fueron a la clínica en la cual estaba Viktor

Lo que el medico les estaba explicando era que la fantasía que Viktor vivía era algo compleja, pero para que mejorara se necesitaría de la ayuda de Yuuri, Yuuri y el medico caminaron a un jardín donde pudieron ver a Viktor con una pijama blanca y zapatos de meter, sin duda se veía desganado y algo delgado

-Viktor, tienes visitas- Viktor volteo a ver al médico y pudo ver a Yuuri, acercándose a él y aunque quería abrazarlo no se lo habían permitido

-Yuuri, no me gusta estar aquí, ¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí?-

-es por tu bien Viktor, solo debes recuperarte y veras que pronto saldrás-

-¿pero que pasara con la competencia? Yuuri soy tu entrenador y debemos regresar a Hasetsu-

-¿Viktor?... ¿Cuál competencia?-

-pues cual mas, donde presentaras Eros-

Yuuri a petición del médico trato de explicarle lo que estaba pasando la cara de Viktor pasaba del terror a la tristeza… poco a poco Viktor había aceptado su realidad "estaba enfermo", "había dañado a Yuuri"

Tres meses después Yurio había vendido su departamento para comprar una casa en Rusia, los preparativos para la boda ya estaban finalizados y el fin de semana se casarían, Viktor estaba en tratamiento y ahora vivía en casa de Yakov de Lidia en compañía de Makkachin y de una enfermera gracias a todos estaba llevando bien su tratamiento y enfermedad, incluso ahora junto a Yakov estaba comenzando a entrenar a los nuevos jóvenes que desean convertirse en patinadores, nadie supo de lo que había pasado y eso era mejor

-maldita sea estoy nervioso-

-deberías estar tranquilo, Yuuri te ha aguantado bastante bien, si no te a botado antes, dudo que lo haga ahora-

-gracias por calmarme Lidia-

-oh vamos, solo debes estar tranquilo, pronto estarán casados-

 **DESDE AQUÍ PUEDEN PONER LA MÚSICA, Lenny Kravitz I'll be waiting Subtitulos en español**

watch?v=UVpGz6TRB3M&list=LLZo7ApyC3a6eBwOL4Je_ZkA&index=25

El momento había llegado, todos los invitados se encontraban en la pequeña capilla y Yurio estaba en el altar esperando a su prometido, una melodía comenzó a sonar y todos miraron hacia la entrada, ahí estaba Yuuri vistiendo un hermoso Kimono blanco con algunos bordados de flores de sakura

Yuuri comenzó a caminar hacia Yurio quien vestía un Traje sastre completamente blanco y en la solapa de su saco un pequeño ramillete de Sakuras

Al llegar al altar el Juez se acercó para comenzar la unión de ambos patinadores, todos estaban ahí, Chris y Minami, Pichit con Seung, Leo de la Iglesia y Guang, Michelle y Emil, Yakov, Lidia y Viktor, para sorpresa de todos Otabek y Sala tenian tiempo saliendo, Mila y Georgi quienes fueron otra pareja que no se esperaban, tambien estaban los Nishigori y sus hijas, los padres de Yuuri asi como Minako y el abuelo Nikolai

-ahora bien Yuri Plisetsky sus votos-

 _-Yuuri Katsuki, yo Yuri Plisetsky me entrego a ti este día, para compartir mi vida contigo. Puedes confiar en mi amor, porque es real. Prometo ser un esposo fiel y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas. Cuando caigas, te levantaré, cuando llores te confortaré, cuando rías compartiré contigo tu gozo. Prometo honrarte, animarte, y apoyarte durante nuestro caminar juntos. Cuando el camino se haga difícil, prometo permanecer junto a ti y alentarte para que, a través de nuestra unión, podamos lograr más de lo que podríamos lograr solos. Prometo trabajar nuestro amor y siempre hacer de tí una prioridad en mi vida. Te amaré con toda mi alma. Este es mi voto solemne-_ Yurio coloco un argolla en el dedo anular de Yuuri para después besar el dorso de s mano

-Yuuri Katsuki, sus votos-

 _-Yuri Plisetsky uno mi vida a la tuya, no solo como tu marido, sino como tu amigo, tu amante y tu confidente. Déjame ser el hombro en el que te apoyas, la roca sobre la que descansas, el compañero de tu vida. Ante estos testigos prometo amarte y cuidarte durante el resto de nuestras vidas. Te tomo con todas tus virtudes y tus defectos, del mismo modo en que me ofrezco a tí con todas mis virtudes y mis defectos. Te ayudaré cuando necesites ayuda, y te pediré ayuda cuando la necesite. Prometo amarte, honrarte y apreciarte siempre. Prometo permanecer junto a ti en lo bueno y en lo malo. Prometo ser un esposo fiel y amante. Prometo ser el más comprensivo en la enfermedad y la tristeza. Prometo entregarte mi alma. Prometo ser tu compañero y tu mejor amigo. Y prometo amarte con toda mi alma y mi corazón por toda la eternidad.-_ Yuuri coloco la argolla en el dedo anular de Yuri

-si hay alguien que tenga algún impedimento para que esta boda se realice, que lo diga ahora o calle para siempre- todos sonreían pues al parecer esa boda tendría un final feliz- bien, entonces, los declaro esposos, pueden besarse-

Yuri tomo a Yuuri de la cintura para acercarlo a él y besar los labios de su ahora esposo

…

-Nicol no patines tan rápido, si te caes tú madre va matarme-

-vamos papi, eres muy lento-

-no soy lento mocosa, por si no lo has visto tengo a Mikael en brazos, si algo les pasa su madre va a matarme, ¿acaso quieres eso?-

-es divertido ver como mami te castiga-

-¿ah? Entonces lo haces apropósito mocosa, ya verás cuando te atrape-

Yurio perseguía sobre la pista de hielo a una pequeña de 6 años de piel blanca, cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, mientras que en brazos llevaba a un pequeño de unos 3 años de piel blanca, cabellos rubios y ojos grises. Algunos patinadores disfrutaban de ver al Partidor sufriendo por tratar de calmar a sus hijos

Yuri y Yuuri habían podido adoptar a la pequeña Nicol un año después de haberse casado y dos años después al pequeño Mikael, eran sus tesoros pero si algo había aprendido Yurio por las malas era que sus hijos no tuvieran un solo rasguño o de lo contrario se enfrentaría a la furia de Yuuri quien resultó ser una "madre" sobreprotectora

Incluso Yakov y Lidia disfrutaban viendo como ese par le saca canas a Yuri, por lo cual el joven había comprendido un poco por lo que habían tenido que pasar sus entrenadores y su abuelo, el cual era el más feliz cuando sus nietos le visitaban

-¿Qué le harás a nuestra hija cuando la atrapes Yurio?-

-mierda…- oh si, su amado esposo había llegado y lo miraba con los brazos cruzados en medio de la pista de patinaje y con cierta pequeña escondida detrás de el

-Nicol creo que por hoy ya es suficiente de molestar a su padre-

-pero mami, es divertido-

-lo se cariño, pero ahora papá debe de practicar, recuerda que pronto comenzaran las competencias-

Yurio se había acercado a Yuuri quien recibió a su pequeño en brazos para poder saludar a su esposo

-esta vez te has salvado-

-sabes que no les haría nada-

-ya lo sé, pero me gusta ver tu cara de terror mi amor-

-Nicol, porque no van con el vejestorio, ya casi comienza su clase-

-si papi- la pequeña le dio un abrazo a Yurio y este le beso la frente para ver como su pequeña salía patinando hasta donde estaba Viktor, Minako ingreso a la pista y recibió al pequeño Mikael que se había dormido

La vida había sido bastante buena con ellos, como toda pareja tenian sus altas y sus bajas, pero siempre trataban de apoyarse para salir adelante, tenian a su propia familia, a sus amigos e incluso a sus hijos

-¿listo para practicar cerdo?-

-claro que si-

-entonces comencemos-

Ambos eran vistos por Nicol, Mikael que había despertado y por todos en aquella pista… sin duda el tiempo había fortalecido más su relación y al parecer asi seria por siempre

-Tío Viktor-

-que sucede pequeña-

-¿Cómo fue que mami y papi se conocieron para poder adoptarnos?-

-mmmh… es una historia algo larga, pero te diré que todo comenzó cuando cierta Hada Rusa… decidió convertirse en el Tigre de Rusia para tomar el valor de ir tras un hermoso cerdito… ¿quieres escuchar toda la historia, aunque Tio Viktor en una parte haya sido el villano?-

-si tío, cuéntame la historia de mis papis…-

-bien… pues todo comenzó cuando….

Si definitivamente era una historia larga, pero que aún no llegaba a su final, pues de esta aún faltaba más y quien sabe hasta cuándo podrían decir… FIN


End file.
